Begin Again
by bamma
Summary: Snape discovers a secret family held from him for fifteen years. In an attempt to start again, Severus takes his two children to Forks, Washington where another adventure awaits. Girl!Harry Brother!Draco Severitus Vampire!Twins&Sev Twilight Crossover
1. Secrets Revealed

Hello there! So, as you can tell, I've started a new story. After my adventure writing a crossover Walk to Remember/Twilight story (Only Hope), I'm back to my HP fanfics. I have to warn you that this will be a crossover with Twilight also. I've had this story in my mind for a while and need to get it out in the Fanfic Universe.

Warning: Very AU! Girl!Harry

Same disclosures as always....I don't own HP or Twilight.....I wouldn't be working at a credit union if I did.

--

The dark man swept through the silent halls with a purposeful gait. Clutched in his hand was a letter written fifteen years in the past, a letter that had caused his world to change in a matter of minutes. With only a pause to growl out 'whatchamacallit,' the potions master continued up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

After a knock on the door, the man was called into the room.

"Ah, Severus! What brings you here this evening?" the headmaster asked from his desk.

"Could you explain this?" Severus Snape asked through gritted teeth.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the item in his potions master's hand. "I see you received Olivia's letter."

"How could you keep this from me? You had no right. They are my children!" Severus whispered until his voice got steadily higher and he was yelling.

"Severus please sit down," Albus said while waving his hand to the chair in front of his desk.

The potions master remained where he was standing for a moment before acquiescing to the old man's request.

"You knew."

A small flash of regret came to Albus' eyes. "Yes."

Severus looked betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dumbledore gave a wary sigh before answering. "Olivia came to me a few months after she found out she was pregnant. It was around the time you started spying for the order and had to stay with the death eaters for six months to prove your loyalty. She expressed her worry about the safety of you and the twins."

"So you decided to hide them," Severus added bitterly.

"No, that was Olivia's idea. She knew that Voldemort would kill both the children and you if he discovered their heritage. When she came and explained her plan, I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen."

"That still does not explain why I wasn't told before this."

"Olivia made me swear a wizard's oath not to tell anyone until you found out. When she was killed on that raid soon after the twins were born, I was afraid you would never find out. Lucky for us, she had a backup plan."

In a rare show of resignation, the potions master lowered his head into his hands and sighed. "How could she do this to me?"

"She was trying to protect you and them. She even placed the children with two of your best friends so you could still be a part of their lives."

Severus snorted at that. "Yes. However, you forget that one of my children hates me."

"Harmony does not know the real you. Get to know your daughter and that will change."

"She will never give me a chance. I've been unfair and cruel to her for the last five years."

"You would be surprised. Harmony is very much her mother's daughter when it comes to forgiveness and love. I've also notice how much she takes after you in her temper and cunning."

"Surely you jest Albus, my daughter is a Gryffindor. She could not possibly be as cunning as you claim if she is a lion."

Albus' eyes twinkled in amusement at his next statement. "Harmony is only in Gryffindor because she convinced the sorting hat to place her anywhere but Slytherin."

"Why would she do that?" Severus asked shocked.

"I believe it was a result of meeting your son, her brother."

"What did Draco do?"

"According to Harmony, he was rude and pompous. He had insulted her first friend and was spurting pureblood nonsense. She did not want to associate with a house full of students who believed the same."

"Draco had to act that way in public since Lucius and Narcissa were spies. I wish they hadn't met that way. Maybe things would have been different if she was sorted where she belonged."

"Now is your chance to start again with both your children. Harmony vanquished Voldemort only two days ago while losing her two best friends in the fight at the ministry. Draco's 'parents' were killed at the same time. Both children need you, whether they know it or not."

Severus rose from his seat. "You are correct. I will be in touch with you soon to inform you of my plans. Goodnight Albus." The potions master then headed towards the door to leave.

"Goodnight Severus."

--

The next stop for Severus was the infirmary to see his children. Harmony was recovering from the duel with Voldemort and the death of her friends while Draco was recovering from the shock of his 'parents' death. The teen had gone nearly catatonic when Dumbledore had told him the news.

When he stepped into the wing, his eyes immediately landed on the only two occupied beds. Both of his children were asleep.

He first walked over to his son whom was sleeping peacefully. He brushed a hand through the boy's blond locks while noticing the dark circles under his eyes. The last two days had been hard for Draco. Severus silently vowed to make sure his son continued to live before he gave Draco a kiss on the forehead and headed to his daughter's bedside.

Unlike Draco, Harmony was not having a restful sleep. When Severus reached her bed, she was in the middle of a nightmare. The potions master started to run his fingers through the long mess of curls while cooing soothing nonsense into her ear.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm here. Nothing can hurt you. I've got you," became a mantra to Severus until the nightmare went away. Through the entire time, Harmony did not wake up, but did give a smile when the potions master kissed her forehead.

Severus moved away from his daughter and conjured a chair between the two teens so he could continue to observe them as they slept. He examined each face to see any of his or Olivia's feature in the twins. Olivia had explained in the letter that the charms would collapse 24 hours after Severus found out the truth. Throughout the night, Severus began to see small changes in both. For example, Draco's hair was beginning to darken while Harmony's hair was loosing the wild mess that it was before. However, the potions master knew that most of the changes would happen that evening when the charm finally broke.

Eventually, the events of the last two days caught up with Severus and he fell asleep watching over his children.

--

When Severus awoke the next morning, he found that someone had moved him from his spot between the twins to a bed across the room. As he sat up, he was greeted by two sets of curious eyes. Before he had the chance to do or say anything, Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the wing.

"Ah, Professor Snape. You are finally awake."

Snape climbed out of the bed and gave the medi-witch a small bow. "Good morning Madame."

"What had you here last night?"

Severus stiffened at the question. He was not about to explain why he was in the infirmary last night to the medi-witch with his children as audience. The potions master decided to ignore the question for one of his own.

"How are Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Potter doing?"

Poppy Pomfrey knew what Severus was doing but decided to let it drop for now.

"Both children are progressing well physically. The only thing that is really bothering me is the fact that neither child has spoken a word since being brought in. I'm worried how they are taking everything."

Severus nodded. "That is understandable. Both have lost important people in their lives. When will they be able to leave?"

"Well with the rest of the students returning home yesterday, I am just waiting for Albus to find a placement for both teens before releasing them."

Severus looked over at his two children and almost chuckled when they both adverted their eyes after being caught eavesdropping.

The potions master lowered his voice and addressed the healer. "Poppy, Albus will explain everything, but I will be taking care of both Draco and Harmony."

Poppy almost dropped her jaw when she heard the potions master refer to the children by first name and his claim. She gave the man a small nod and set about fussing over her two wards. Severus watched as she gave both students a clean bill of health and released them to shower and change.

When both teens returned to the room, Severus walked up to the pair and instructed them to follow him. The trip down to the dungeons was slow and quiet. Harmony had broken her leg during the battle and she was limping because of it. Severus was tempted to carry her but didn't know how his daughter would respond. Instead, he slowed his pace to match hers.

Once they reached his quarters, Severus ushered the two into the living room and onto the couch. "There is a lot we need to discuss. If you would excuse me a moment, I need to get some things before we begin." Draco and Harmony nodded their agreement and waited for the potions master.

Severus went into his bedroom and retrieved the two birth certificates that accompanied the letter. He also took the letter out of his pocket and placed it on top. Finally, he grabbed a picture of Olivia to show the twins. He gave a deep, mental bracing breath and entered the living room to face his children.

As soon as the potions master entered the room, two sets of eyes zeroed in on him. He decided to take a seat across from the couch the two were sitting on and turned to look at his two children.

"I have a letter I would like you both to read. Afterwards, we will discuss the contents and I will try to answer any questions you may have."

Severus laid the letter between the two fifteen year olds and leaned back in his chair to wait for their reactions.

Draco and Harmony inched closer to the letter and began to read.

_Dear Sev,_

_I've tried to write this letter multiple times, but I can't seem to get the words correct. I hope this letter is unnecessary and I am able to tell you in person, but I am unsure if I will survive this war to have that chance. I've spelled this letter to appear when its save for the truth to come out. First, please know that I love you and never meant to hurt you by keeping this a secret. I was trying to protect you. _

_You are a father, my darling. We have two beautiful babies, twins: a boy and a girl. They are like you in so many ways. Alexander has your eye color and chin. Arabella has your silkily hair and cheekbones. Both have your stubbornness and temper when tired or hungry. They are the best of both of us._

_It tears me apart to know that they have to be separated and will not know us for a portion of their lives. Please forgive me for keeping them from you. I knew what Voldemort would do if they found out about the twins. I couldn't let him ruin our family or take away our beautiful children. _

_I hope that you have been able to be a part of their lives in some way. I made the two families who took the children promise to involve you in their lives. Alexander went to your best friend, Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa could not conceive due to a misused chastity spell placed on her as a child. It was a secret that has been deeply guarded in the pureblood society. They were happy to take him in and make him their heir. Arabella went to my best friend, Lily Potter. She had just miscarried her son and was more then willing to protect our daughter. Both couples knew that the children would someday be returned to us, but vowed to raise them as their own for the time being. Don't be upset that they never told you, I made them do a Wizard's Oath not to tell._

_Once you receive this letter, the charms protecting the twins real parentage will begin to break down and will collapse within 24 hours. Please find our children and be their family. _

_If you have any questions, go to Albus. He knows everything._

_Again, I'm sorry for keeping them away from you. Tell Alexander and Arabella that mummy loves them for me. _

_I love you._

_Olivia Elizabeth Snape._

Severus watched as the twins finished reading the letter. He leaned forward in his seat and handed each a birth certificate. Draco looked down and read his.

_Name: Alexander Kai Snape_

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Mother: Olivia Elizabeth Snape_

_Siblings: Twin sister- Arabella Kolina Snape_

_Birthday: 27-Jun-1980, 13:05_

_Status: Alive-Adopted_

_Inheritance: Vampire-Father, Elf-Mother_

_Adopted Name: Draconius Lucius Malfoy_

_Adopted Father: Lucius Nathaniel Malfoy_

_Adopted Mother: Narcissa Althena Malfoy_

_Adopted Chosen Godparents: Severus and Olivia Snape_

Harmony followed her brother's example and looked down at hers.

_Name: Arabella Kolina Snape_

_Father: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Mother: Olivia Elizabeth Snape_

_Siblings: Twin brother- Alexander Kai Snape_

_Birthday: 27-Jun-1980, 14:52_

_Status: Alive but injured-Adopted_

_Inheritance: Vampire-Father, Elf-Mother_

_Adopted Name: Harmony Jane Potter_

_Adopted Father: James William Potter_

_Adopted Mother: Lillian Victoria Potter_

_Adopted Chosen Godparents: Sirius Black and Olivia Snape_

The room remained in silence as both teens tried to process what they've read. Their entire existence had been turned on an axis. They barely noticed the potions master as he placed a single photo on the table between them.

"This is your mother. She died about three months after you were born."

In the photo was a young woman with dark brown curly hair and deep green eyes. She was twirling around in a light green summer dress while flashing a huge smile at the camera. The twin became entranced with the picture.

Severus cleared his throat to get their attention. "Do you have any questions about what you read?"

The twins glanced at each other and seemed to come to so kind of silent agreement.

"Is this real?" the blond asked quietly.

"Yes, I found out last night and ran the appropriate tests before going to Professor Dumbledore."

The twins simply nodded their heads.

"What are we to call you?" Draco asked for the both of them.

Severus leaned back against the chair and crossed his legs as he thought of the answer. "I hope in the future you will be comfortable calling me father or dad, but until then, you may call me Severus."

Again, the two teens only nodded.

"What would you like me to call you two? If you want, I can continue to use your adopted names, or I can use your birth names."

The twins looked at each once more in silent communication. Severus could almost swear they were talking to one another in their minds. He knew twins shared a mental bond, but he was unsure if the twins' bond was strong enough for that.

"We want to start over and be who we really are. Please call us by our birth names."

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Draco spoke their desire to use the real names. He was happy his children wanted to get to know him and start over as a family. However, he was worried that his daughter hadn't said a word since finding out. Severus rose from his seat and kneeled in front of his child while placing his hand over hers in her lap.

"Arabella, sweetheart. You haven't said a word yet. Are you alright?"

Arabella looked down into her lap and whispered, "I'm fine. I just need some time to think. May I be excused?"

"Of course," Severus said while standing up to let her by.

Arabella stood up and walked towards the room Severus first entered before showing them the letter. The potions master didn't have it in him to admonish her for entering into someone's bedroom without permission and let her go.

"Don't worry about Ari, Sev. She'll come around."

Severus looked down at Alexander and arched an eyebrow at the nickname his son gave his daughter. "How do you know that?"

"I just do," his son answered. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Severus sighed. He had been asking himself that question all day. "I don't know."

AN: Next chapter I promise will have the Twilight gang in it. I needed to establish the beginning background first. I know some will think that the twins are acting too easy-going with the discovery of a family, but all will be explained in the future chapters....as well as some strive....HP cannot be without some! Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Breath or Two

Hello! I'm back! Sorry for taking a while to update again....the last two weeks have been crazy. My entire family has had their lifes up and moved. I have only now been able to sit down and write. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers....I can't believe the amazing support I've received on the first chapter. I hope this chapter does as well and is received as well as the last one. Anyways...Enjoy!

--

Alexander knocked gently on the door that separated him from his sister. When he received no answer, the boy called through the door.

"Arabella, I'm coming in!"

Alexander waited another moment for a response before he walked into the room and saw Arabella sitting in an armchair staring into the fire.

"Is it okay to sit?"

Arabella just nodded.

Alexander took a seat and learned forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

"Talk to me Ari."

Arabella raised an eyebrow at the nickname and her brother had a hard time resisting the laugh that wanted to come out. The girl had just imitated their father without thinking about it.

"Ari?"

"Well, Arabella is too long and I want a name for you that only I can use."

"Fine, you can call me Ari."

Alexander gave a smug smile at his win until Arabella got a mischievous smile on her face.

"Only if you let me call you Kai."

Outwardly, Alexander looked displeased at his little sister's nickname, but inwardly, he was full of happiness about sharing a special name with his twin.

"Deal!"

The twins sat in comfortable silence until Alexander asked his question again. He knew his sister had tried to distract him from the real reason for his visit.

"Really Ari, how are you taking everything?"

Arabella took a moment before she answered. "I'm a bit overwhelmed with everything. I don't think it all has settled in yet. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better. It helps that you are going through everything with me."

"I know. Should we tell Severus about us?"

Alexander leaned back and gave a small smile at the question. "I would love to see his face when we tell him we knew we were twins since first year. I think he has an idea that our bond is stronger than it should be, but he isn't sure why."

Arabella giggled at the mental image of their father when they told him. "He is going to kill us for all the trouble we've made these last five years. No one knew we planned and staged all those fights, but I'm glad I don't have to fight with you anymore."

"So am I. I hate having to kick my baby sister's butt all the time."

Arabella huffed at her brother's declaration. "Please! Ron, Hermione, and I…" Her comment trailed off as her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her friends.

Alexander was at her side in a second. They didn't say anything, but Alexander wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her as she cried. Eventually, Arabella pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over you."

"Don't be. I will always be here if you need me."

Arabella brushed a tear off her cheek. "Thanks."

The pair was interrupted by a soft knock coming from the direction of the door. Leaning against the doorframe, Severus had watched his children hold onto each other and wanted to desperately offer some kind of comfort.

"Are you both alright?"

Both teens nodded their answer.

"If you are sure, dinner is ready. I thought we could eat down here tonight."

The twins stood up and followed their father out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where a small dinner was set up for the three.

--

As the trio ate their meal, Severus observed his two children. The twins kept nodding or shrugging to one another across the table. Finally, Severus got curious and decided to ask them about it.

"Alexander and Arabella, do you have the twin bond established?"

Arabella looked over at her brother and nodded with a mischievous smile.

Alexander turned his attention from his twin to his father. "Yes Sev. Ari and I have known we were twins and used the bond since the middle of first year."

Severus' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Excuse me?"

"Well, when Ari and I first met, we felt the bond spark. During the first few months at Hogwarts, we would sneak off and meet in the library to research which bond we shared. We discovered that we shared a twin bond before Christmas our first year. We just never knew how we were separated or who we were related to until you told us this afternoon."

"You've known you were related, yet you didn't tell anyone?" Severus asked curiously.

Arabella decided to speak up. "Kai and I always argued about that. He wanted to tell someone, but I thought it would be safer to keep it quiet for a while."

"If I knew how badly you were treated, I would have told someone without your permission a lot sooner Ari."

"It's in the past Kai!" Arabella hissed.

"Then show Sev!"

Arabella glared balefully at her brother. It was no ones business what her relatives had done.

Severus watched the tension build as the topic changed from light-hearted to serious. "What is going on?"

"Nothing!" Arabella answered a little too quickly.

Severus turned his question towards his eldest. Alexander took one last look at his sister before answering his father. "They beat her. Every year, she comes back with injuries that take most of the night to heal between us two. Usually she would make up some excuse for the damage, but this year, I finally found out the truth when I saw the word 'FREAK' carved into her back. She couldn't keep it secret after that and told me the truth."

"You had no right Alexander Kai Snape," Arabella nearly yelled before leaving the table and returning to Severus' room.

Alexander dropped his head into his hands when his sister left the table. "She hates me now."

"I highly doubt that."

"She's blocked the bond. She only does that when she is really mad at me."

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Does she get mad at you often Alex?"

The boy looked up at his father. "You don't want to know."

Severus chuckled at his son's answer and for the silent acceptance of his name for the boy.

--

Severus quietly entered his bedroom and saw Arabella staring into the flames deep in thought.

"Arabella?"

The girl quickly wiped away her tears and turned towards her father.

"I don't want to talk about it.

Severus took the seat next to her. "It would help if you talked about it."

Arabella turned her head away from the man's gaze. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd know…" Arabella abruptly stopped herself from continuing.

"I'd know what?" Severus prompted.

"What a freak I am," Arabella whispered.

Severus sat there in shock. His beautiful daughter thought herself a freak. Where did the self-confident, proud Gryffindor girl go? Had Arabella always felt like this and he was too busy seeing his enemy to notice? He didn't want to think that his hatred had caused him to cast a blind eye on the obvious abuse his child had suffered. Even though Arabella had tried to hide it, now that he was paying attention, he could see and recall the signs throughout the years.

The man rose from his seat and kneeled in front of his child.

"Arabella Kolina Snape, I want you to listen to me. You are not a freak. Everything those monsters said to you were false."

The teen gave her father a disbelieving look.

"I know you are not a freak…"

Arabella interrupted her father with a harsh laugh. "You know nothing about me. You've spent the last five years hating me. Why should I believe you?"

"I'm your father."

The girl shook her head at the statement. "You just learned that yesterday."

Severus decided to use a different tactic. "Arabella, have I ever lied to you?"

Arabella looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. "No."

"Then please believe me when I say you are not a freak, or a burden, or any other foul word those people said you were. You are a smart and beautiful fifteen years old girl. My little Bella."

Arabella was close to tears at what her father said. Alexander had spent years trying to get her to believe in and feel good about herself, but it wasn't until this moment that she began to agree. "Promise?"

Arabella flinched when Severus reached up to cup her cheek in his hand, but he ignored the gesture and continued to comfort his daughter. "Wizard's oath."

"Okay," Arabella said with a small smile.

Severus returned the smile with one of his own and rose to his feet in front of his child. "Now that we have that settled, I came to also kick you out."

"What?!?" Arabella yelped in a mix of indignation and fear.

"I need to have my room back. Follow me."

Severus turned on his foot and walked through the door with his daughter limping behind him. In the living room, the pair came across Alexander lying on the couch reading a defense book.

The potions master cleared his throat to get his son's attention. "Alex, if you would follow me."

Alex fell in beside his sister.

Severus led them to an unnoticed door across the hall from his own room. He opened the door and stepped out the way for the twins to enter. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room. We won't be here for long and it would be easier to keep you together while you are both healing."

The twins were too shocked to say anything and their father was getting worried.

"Do you like it?"

Arabella looked over at Alexander and nodded. The room was decorated in light green, brown, and white. It was obvious that their father took the time to make the room special for both of them. Alexander's bed was covered with a green and white striped bedspread topped with brown, white, and green pillows. Arabella's bed had the same color palate, but with embroidered green flowers on a white bedspread. She also had plenty of pillows in the same colors as her brother. The walls were light green with a dark tan stripe through the middle. Each teen had a desk and wardrobe. There was a couch in front of the fireplace and a window seat under the only window in the room.

"It's perfect. Thank you," Alexander answered for them.

"I'll just leave you two to settle in," Severus said before leaving them alone.

Arabella moved to her bed and sat down.

"Ari, I'm sorry that I upset you at dinner. I shouldn't have said all those things in front of Sev. It should have been your choice when you were going to tell him."

"It's okay."

"Really, what can I do to get you to forgive me?"

Arabella just smiled at her brother. "Get me some chocolate frogs Kai."

Alexander sighed in relief. He knew when his sister demanded candy that he was already forgiven.

"Deal."

--

Severus found himself watching over his children for the second night in the row. He had slipped a dreamless sleep into both of their tea after dinner so they would not feel any effects of the charms breaking. The spell that Olivia had placed on the twins had collapsed an hour ago and Severus could not take his eyes off of the two teens. Alexander looked almost exactly like him with his lengthy stature and silky raven black hair. Arabella took Olivia's petite stature and loose curled hair. Her hair also became darker like his and he could see his high cheekbones on her face. Both had Olivia's nose, a feature he was happy to not pass onto his offspring.

Severus knew he should contact the headmaster soon. When the charms dropped, the twins both showed signs of their inheritance coming on their sixteenth birthday. Both had the phantom crescent mark of his vampire blood behind their ears and the light glow on their cheeks from Olivia's elf blood. He was unsure what inheritance would be dominant in the twins, but was sure that the changes would influence the twins greatly.

He had been thinking throughout the last two days about what to do with the twins. Both had lost so much and he wanted to protect them from the backlash of the ministry battle. A hour laters, Severus tiredly rose from his seat and headed towards the headmaster's office.

--

"Ah, Severus. How are the twins doing?" Albus asked from his seat behind his desk.

"They are sleeping right now. It's been a hectic day," Severus replied while sitting down a bit heavily into the offered chair.

"Oh?"

Severus gave a dark chuckle before answering. "I learned I know less about my children then I originally thought. Alexander and Arabella have known they were twins since the middle of first year. They've staged all their little squabbles that drove nearly the entire staff to insanity. It's obvious watching the two that Alexander is the protector and eldest, something I was surprised to learn given their past actions. I also learned that my daughter has been abused all her life. She won't tell me much, but Alexander let it slip during dinner that she has the words 'freak' carved into her skin. I gave them a dreamless sleep potion and decided to look for myself. Luckily, after the charms broke, all scars on their bodies disappeared. Finally, both will be inheriting my vampire and Olivia's elf heritage."

Albus sat patiently while Severus got everything off his chest. He was surprised to learn that Alexander and Arabella knew about the twin bond they shared since first year, as well as, the abuse that his young student had endured.

The headmaster had laughed as Severus shared the twin's stories of they plotting and acting. He had grown upset and angered when the potions master explained everything he knew about his daughter's plight. He smiled when he saw the obvious love and adoration that his professor held for his children.

"What do you plan to do next?" Albus questioned after they talked about all that Severus brought to light.

"I'm not completely sure. I need to speak with Alexander and Arabella, but I'm thinking about taking them away for a while. Both need a fresh start and they can't get that here."

"What about their education?"

"I would enroll them in muggle high school while tutoring them privately in their magical education."

"Where would you go?"

"The Prince family has a small manor in the states, Washington to be exact. If the twins are agreeable, I will take them there."

Albus nodded his head. "In Forks, correct?"

Severus was surprised that the headmaster knew the location of the manor. "That is correct."

"Hmm," the old man sat in contemplation. "I have an old acquaintance in that area. If you need any assistance, I would have happy to ask him for aid. I'm sure he would be thrilled to help with anything you or the twins may need."

"That would be greatly appreciated. I will let you know what we decide soon."

"Excellent! Now I suggest taking advantage of the twins being asleep and head to bed early."

"I agree. Goodnight Albus."

"Goodnight Severus."

--

The next morning, Severus brought the idea to Alexander and Arabella. Both teens were excited with the thought of starting fresh, but were worried about going somewhere unfamiliar. Severus reassured the two that the area where they were moving was a small town with forest surrounding the manor. They would all have their privacy.

"I think we should do it," Arabella quietly spoke up.

Alexander looked deeply at his sister for a couple of minutes. "If this is what Ari wants, I'll do it."

Arabella gave her brother a small smile at his support.

"Then we are all in agreement?" Severus gave them one more opportunity to back out.

"Yes," Alexander answered with confidence while Arabella nodded.

"Alright. I suggest you both get dressed so we can go inform the headmaster and head to Diagon Alley to get supplies before we leave."

--

Alice shook her head to rid the disoriented feeling after her vision.

"Alice?" Jasper asked from the driver's seat when he felt his wife's excitement increase tenfold.

The pixie-like vampire gave him a bright smile. "We are going to go to the mall next Wednesday."

"You had a vision of shopping?"

"No. While we are shopping, we are going to meet the new people moving into Prince Manor."

"Why should we?" Jasper asked while picturing the manor a couple miles down the road from them. It actually was the closest house to theirs.

"That is something I can't tell you."

"Because?"

"Edward can't find out yet."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is bigger then new neighbors?" Jasper sighed.

Alice quickly leaned over and gave the blond vampire a kiss. "Because it is!"

--

AN: Sorry if there was not entire Cullens in the chapter....I promise the next chapter will have the Snapes in Forks and meeting the vampires. Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	3. How Far We've Come

Thank you for all the amazing reviews that I've received thus far. They seriously make my long and often tedious days. Sorry for the long wait....the last few weeks have been very busy. I want to warn everyone now that I am in the process of moving and I'm not sure when the next update will be. I will promise that I will get it out ASAP. I also will promise not to abandon any story I write or update once a year. I hate when I find a story I am really into and it goes on hiatus or don't get updated in forever.

Anyways....I want to clear some things up. No one has brought this up but I thought I would address it. 1) If some of you think that Arabella or Alexander are taking Severus being their father too easily, I want to point out a couple of things. First, in this chapter it kinda explains Alex's reasoning. Second, Arabella is more of the subtle/silent then most Severitus stories make their Harry/girl!Harry to be. Third, if you haven't noticed, both teens have yet to call Severus 'father' or 'dad' to his face. They refer to him as their father but never call him that. 2) Arabella's and Alexander's relationship. I think in Chapter 2 it explains it, but just to repeat....they've known they were twins since first year. This is an AU....just keep that in mind.

Again....you've all been amazing. I hope you enjoy this installment!

--

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache about the start. The small family would be leaving for the airport in fifteen minutes to head for their new home. At the moment, the potions master was looking at his fifteen year-old daughter.

"Bella, what are you wearing?"

Arabella crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Clothes."

"That is where you are wrong, my dear. Those are not worthy enough to be called dishrags. Why didn't you inform me of your lack of clothing while in Diagon Alley?"

The girl turned her head away from her father and remained silent.

"Arabella?" Severus growled in warning.

"Like you would care!"

"Excuse me?" the potions master asked in a mix of anger and disbelief.

Arabella had enough of this conversation and turned to head back into the room she shared with her brother.

"Ari," Alexander ordered from his spot against the doorframe to their room.

The girl glared at her twin for a moment before stomping her foot and turning back to her father.

"I've been wearing the same clothes for the last five years. I assumed that you knew that and didn't care," Arabella whispered to keep from yelling. She was still having a hard time reconciling Professor Snape with her father.

"Ari," her brother called with a frown in his voice.

Arabella huffed and looked up to her father. "Sorry for being rude and neglecting to inform you of my lack of wardrobe."

Severus remained quiet throughout the entire exchanged. He was amused that his son could get his daughter to behave with a single word. Arabella had seemed to struggle in accepting him as her father the last couple of days while Alexander accepted the truth somewhat easier given their prior relationship as godson/godfather.

The potions master looked down at his daughter with his arms crossed. "Indeed. You are forgiven." He then proceeded to take out his wand and transfigure her ugly long skirt and thin blouse into a light green sundress with a white sweater. "That should suffice until we reach our destination."

"Of course they're green," Arabella grumbled loud enough for her father to hear.

Severus decided not to take the bait that his daughter threw and replied, "It matches your eyes."

Arabella turned to gather her carry-on bag and shoes from her room when she was stopped once again by her brother. Alexander simply cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at his sister.

The girl rolled her eyes but turned back once more to her father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Arabella."

She went to move one more time but felt her brother glaring at her back. She knew what he wanted her to do. Arabella bit back the growl of annoyance and addressed Severus. "May I be excused?"

"You may. We leave in ten minutes, please be ready then."

"Yes sir," Arabella answered quietly and retreated into her room.

--

"I still don't see why Dumbledore is making us take muggle transportation," Alexander grumbled while claiming the aisle seat.

Severus gently cuffed his son on the head. "It's Headmaster or Professor Dumbledore, and he wants you both to experience this new start in the muggle world the right way," the potions master replied while rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least we are in first class. I would hate sitting in coach with screaming babies and no room to move."

"God Kai, you are such a snob," Arabella rebuked with a sigh.

"You were thinking the same thing Ari," Alexander defended.

"But I didn't say it aloud."

"Doesn't matter, you still thought it. You're a snob too!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Children!" Severus growled.

Both snapped their heads to their right at the sound of their father.

"You are both acting immature and like snobs. I will not have my children behave in such a manner. Now settle down. We will be taking off soon."

The twins settled into their seats and continued their argument through the bond.

--

The twins had drifted off to sleep about two hours into the trip. Severus caught himself once again watching his children sleep. He was amazed at how much he learned about his son and daughter each day. He learned that although Alexander excelled in potions, his favorite class was ancient runes like Olivia. He discovered that Arabella inherited his stubbornness and attitude, as well as, his talent in potions. At dinner one night, the twins informed him that it was his daughter who was the mastermind behind all the explosions in his class. He was secretly proud that she took the time to learn what she was mixing to ensure a big show with no injuries.

Severus decided that it would be wise to get some sleep. He tucked his children in with the blankets offered and gave them a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep himself.

"I promise to make you both happy."

--

"Bella, wake up," Severus said while gently shaking her shoulder.

Arabella felt the hand on her shoulder and jerked awake before shielding her face with her arms.

The potions master retracted his hand as if it was burnt and stared at his daughter. He knew a little about her past, but it was obvious that she had been hurt much more than they were aware of.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I was surprised," the girl explained softly while looking down at her lap.

Severus decided not to comment on her reaction and simply said "We are here," as he stepped away from the car door to allow his daughter to see her surroundings.

Arabella pulled off the blanket that someone had laid over her while sleeping and got out of the rental car. Before her stood a large manor of white paneling and green shutters. There was a wrap around porch that housed a swing and several potted plants.

Alexander came to her side and laid an arm around her shoulder. "Just so you know, I get the first pick at bedrooms since I'm older."

"Actually, your rooms are already set up. I had the house elves arrange everything while we were on the airplane," Severus explained from her other side.

Arabella rolled her eyes, "figures."

Alexander was the only one to catch it and squeezed her arm slightly as a warning.

"Shall we proceed in?"

The twins simply nodded and followed their father into their new home.

The entryway was done in light colors and had a table in the middle with flowers on top. Severus guided his children past the table and into the living room. The room was much like the sitting room they had at Hogwarts. There was a sofa and two wing back chairs situated around the fireplace. The room was colored in tans and dark browns.

"I will show you around the manor before letting you settle into your rooms. Please follow me."

Severus showed the twins the kitchen, library, dining room, game room and his study before taking them upstairs.

"There are two wings to the upstairs part of the manor. The left wing was created for guests. Our rooms are situated in the right wing. Each room has its own bathroom."

The potions master proceeded to walk down the hall to his right. The twins followed him until he stopped before a set of double doors at the end of the hall. There were two doors on either side of the hall. Severus gestured to the door on the right.

"This is your room Alex."

The teen rushed into his room to see what it looked like. The bedroom was large with a four-poster bed in the middle of the far wall. There were two night tables situated on each side. In the corner of the left wall and the wall with the door was a fireplace with a small loveseat in front of it. Further along the left wall near the opposite corner was a desk. The wall on the right held two doors, one to the bathroom and one to a walk-in closet. The room was decorated in varying shades of green and blues.

"This is perfect, thank you."

"Your welcome. Now lets see Bella's room." The man then guided his children to the door across the hall.

Arabella took a small sigh and opened the door.

What she saw brought tears to her eyes. The room was completely different from her 'room' at the Dursleys. Her bedroom was just as large as Alex's and with the same sort of furniture; however, the room had a definite feminine air. The four-poster bed was painted white and had fairy lights stringed across the top. Her desk was also painted in white and placed next to the window looking out into the backyard. The fireplace and loveseat were in the same place as her brother's. Instead of the nightstands on each side of the bed, Bella had a vanity between the doors leading to her own bathroom and walk-in closet. The walls were painted a dark purple while the bedding and furniture were various shades of purple and white.

"Do you like it?" Severus asked from the doorway.

Arabella turned back to her father. "It's perfect, thank you."

"Before I leave you both to your rooms, I just want to point out that my room is through the double doors. If you need me, you are welcome to come and find me. I only ask that you knock before entering."

"Yes sir!" both teens answered.

"Very well, I will leave you both to explore your rooms. There are a few surprises for you that I will allow you to discover. Dinner will be served in an hour. I will come collect you when its time."

Severus left after getting an affirming nod from both his children.

Arabella walked over to her bed and sat down. Alexander watched her from his spot near the door.

"Are you okay Ari?"

"Just taking this all in, I guess."

"I know it's all confusing right now, but everything will work out soon," Alexander explained while walking over to his sister and wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks Dr. Phil," Arabella joked while resting her head against her brother's chest.

"Who?"

"No one Kai. I was just kidding."

"No teasing your big brother," Alexander admonished jokingly.

Arabella rolled her eyes. "You are less than two hours older."

"I'm still older Ari."

"Whatever Kai."

"Well. I'm going back to my room and checking out those surprises."

"Alright, see you at dinner."

Alexander left and Arabella started looking around her room. She soon discovered her father's surprises. She found a silver pendant in a jewelry box on her vanity, which she quickly put on. On the face of the pendant was the Prince coat of arms. On her desk were two picture frames. One picture was of her parents while they were in school. The second picture was of her and Alexander as newborns. Draped over the back of her loveseat was a small light purple baby blanket. As she looked closer, she saw her initials sewn on a corner in dark purple.

'I wonder where he found the pictures and blanket,' Arabella quietly contemplated.

The last surprise was in her walk-in closet. She had decided to put what little she had in clothes away and found a brand new broom leaning against the wall.

A moment later, she heard a whoop of joy from across the hall.

'Kai?' Arabella thought over the bond they shared.

'I got a new broom!'

'So did I. What else did you find?'

'There was a baby blanket in green with my initials, a couple pictures, and a Prince signet ring.'

'I got about the same except I have a pendant with the Prince coat of arms.'

Their conversation was interrupted when Severus showed up between their rooms to call them down to dinner.

--

The next day, Arabella found herself with her brother and father in Port Angeles. Severus had to return the rental car and pick up the car he had purchased prior to arriving before he took the twins to the mall in an effort to improve his daughter's wardrobe.

"You don't have to come shopping with us. We could call you when we are done," Arabella tried to reason from the backseat.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter through the rearview window. "I think not. You are yet to turn sixteen and are unfamiliar with the area."

Arabella huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. She didn't want her father tagging along while she went shopping.

Severus parked the car in the mall parking lot and turned to his daughter before they got out. "A compromise may be possible."

"What are the conditions?" Arabella asked with a calculating look.

The potions master was amused. Even though his daughter still had a difficult time accepting their relationship, she acted much like he did unconsciously.

"When we enter the shopping area, we will locate the closest café. I will remain there while you two go shopping."

"Deal!"

Severus smirked at his daughter's excitement. "Do you want to know the terms first?"

"There's more!"

"Yes. I expect no less then three dresses, two skirts, three pairs of trousers, two pairs of shorts and four pairs of jeans. I want at least seven blouses and shirts each, five sweaters, and two jackets. You will also acquire undergarments, formal shoes, causal shoes, pajamas, a robe, and slippers."

Arabella shook her head. "That's too much."

"I disagree. If you are incapable of meeting that quota, I will assist you in your shopping. Also, if I find that you have purchased anything indecent or unfitting of a Prince and Snape, I will transfigure it into something appropriate. I recommend that you try to avoid that as I have many ideas of how I would like to dress you. Remember, I missed watching your brother and yourself growing up."

Arabella's eyes widened at the implied threat. She had no doubt that her father would dress her up as a baby doll.

"Your brother will be with you to assist in your choices; however, all purchases are under your consequence. I will not change my rules because you claimed Alexander told you to buy it. Now, are we in agreement?"

The teen sat for a moment before she nodded. "Agreed."

"Let us continue then."

--

The trio found a Starbucks soon after entering the mall. Severus gave them the credit card he had acquired through Gringotts. "Remember the conditions."

"Yes sir," Arabella replied before leaving with Alexander to go shopping.

'I hope you miss something,' Alexander thought to his sister.

'Shut it Kai!'

'What? You know he would jump on the chance to dress us up. I sometimes think he wished we were younger.'

'Yeah well, maybe it would have been easier if we were.'

The two remained silent for a couple minutes as they walked around.

Alexander finally broke the silence. "Where should we start Ari?"

Arabella looked around and saw clothing store that looked promising. "Let's start here Kai."

--

"Come on Edward! We're going shopping!" Alice sang up the stairs.

"No," Edward replied from his room. There was no reason to yell since he knew his pixie-like sister would hear him.

Alice run up to his room and stood in his doorway with her hands on her hips. "You have to come!"

"Why?" Edward asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Then I am not going."

"If you don't come, I will buy you a whole new wardrobe and burn your current one."

"So?" 'Alice does that once a year anyway,' Edward thought.

Alice got a devious smile on her face before answering her brother. "I heard purple skinny jeans are in style for guys. I can just see it on you."

"Fine, I'll go," Edward grumbled.

"I knew you would!" Alice squealed as she ran down the stairs and towards the car.

--

"Alice, why am I here?" Edward murmured so quietly only his siblings could hear.

Alice looked up from the rack of clothes she and Rosalie were going through. "You'll see in about 54 seconds."

Edward looked down at his watch and waited for the minute to end. When he was about to question Alice again, the most alluring scent caught his attention. The young vampire quickly looked around the store for the source. His searched ended when his gaze fell on two teens that had just entered the store. The male was about his height with black hair and aristocratic features. The female was about a foot shorter with waist length black hair that fell in soft curls. The two were whispering back and forth between them.

The vampire chuckled lightly when he listened into their conversation. Apparently 'Ari' didn't see the need in buying so many clothes while 'Kai' only reminded her about some baby doll.

When the pair left the store twenty minutes later without being aware of his staring, Edward followed them after a quick 'I'll catch up with you guys.'

Alice sent a knowing and amused look at her husband before going back to trying on different outfits.

Edward followed the pair from one shop to next. He tried to stay out of sight and inconspicuous. He saw the boy looking around a couple of times, but for some reason he could not hear what he was thinking. In truth, he could not hear what either teen was thinking.

--

Alexander and Arabella had reached their final store. They had gotten everything their father required his daughter to purchase except undergarments. Just as they were about to enter, Arabella stopped her brother.

"You can stay outside for this one Kai."

"Oh come on, it's not like I haven't seen a bra before Ari."

"Who's?" she asked shocked.

Alexander just shrugged. "Pansy's."

"Well, that doesn't mean I want you to see mine. Wait out here."

"Fine."

Arabella went into the store after leaving her bags with Alexander. The boy looked around and spotted the teen that had been following them since the second store.

Alexander walked over to the teen and stopped right before him. Both regarded each other coolly for a moment. Alexander then took a step closer.

"I know you have been following my sister and I."

Edward remained quiet and still.

Alexander growled at the teen's lack of response. "I'm warning you now. Stay away from my sister. You don't know what you are dealing with."

Alexander gave one last sneer before turning around and heading back towards the store and his sister. Ten minutes later when Arabella came out, the vampire was nowhere in sight.

Alexander put an arm around his sister. "Let's get out of here."

AN: Finally a little more Edward in this one. Next chapter may have some Headmaster mischief and a possibly a birthday party. Hope you enjoyed .... REVIEW!!


	4. Nolita Fairytale

Hello there....I honestly have to say sorry for taking forever to update. A lot has happened since Chapter 3 posted, but I'll spare you the details. Anyways....here is the long await (I hope) chapter four. I had a tough time with this one, so I hope it worked out in the end. I did get two questions that I want to answer before you begin. 1) I was asked which parents were in the pictures Severus left on their desks? That would be pictures of Severus and Olivia. I thought that both teens would have pictures of their adoptive parents with them. 2) Is Bella, as in Isabella Swan, going to make an appearance? No. I planned this crossover to have Arabella (Bella) be the connective between the two. As the story plays out, the events will parallel with the Twilight series in some ways while diverting in others. Sorry to all those who were waiting for Isabella, but she's not going to make an appearance in this one. Anyways, thanks for being patient and ENJOY!

--

Severus was sitting in his study with a cup of tea when his fireplace glowed green and the headmaster's head appeared.

"Ah Severus, I hoped you would be awake."

Severus lifted an eyebrow in amused curiosity on why Albus was calling.

"How are the twins?" asked the aged wizard.

"Asleep. What can I do for you Albus?"

The headmaster sighed. "Always to the point, my boy. Very well, do you remember when I told you about a friend living in the area?"

"Vaguely," Severus replied while rubbing his temples.

"Well, I spoke to him about you and the twins. He would like to meet you."

"What did you do, old man?"

Severus rolled his eyes when he saw the headmaster pop a lemon drop into his mouth before answering. "Nothing. His wife simply offered to make you dinner tonight. They will be there to drop it off at five."

"There's something that you are omitting," the potions master said suspiciously.

"I'm not hiding anything that you will not discover once you meet him and his family."

"Albus," Severus growled.

"Alas my dear boy, I must return to my work. Say hello to Alexander and Arabella for me. I expect I will see you all soon. Goodbye."

The old man left the fireplace before Severus could reply.

--

At five minutes to five, all three members of the Snape household were found in the living room. Severus was trying to finish the journal he had begun that morning. The twins were playing chess, but the potions master could tell they were also discussing something through their bond.

The silence was interrupted when the doorbell rang at exactly five and Severus rose to answer it. When the potions master opened the door, he knew right away what the headmaster was keeping from him. The seven people standing on his porch were vampires.

Severus stepped back to allow the vampires into the manor. "Welcome to my home."

Carlisle gave a pleasant smile and took a step in. "Thank you." The rest of the Cullen family followed his lead.

When the group entered into the foyer, Severus turned to Carlisle with a raised eyebrow. "Albus didn't mention to me that you were vampires."

Some of the Cullens stiffened at the statement, but the patriarch just smiled. "Yes, it seems he failed to inform me of that also. It's not everyday that we meet a new vampire."

Before Severus could respond, Alice gave an excited squeal. "Can we meet your children?"

The potions master raised an eyebrow. "Of course, I apologize for not introducing ourselves properly. If you would please excuse me for a moment, I will go and retrieve them."

When the Snape family returned, Alexander automatically stepped in front of Arabella and glared at the bronze haired teen near the door.

"You!" Alexander snarled with distain.

'Kai?' Arabella questioned through their bond.

'Stay behind me Ari,' came her twin's reply.

'Why?' she asked back.

'Just do as I say,' Alexander answered.

Arabella huffed quietly at her brother's command but remained where she was.

"What are you doing here?" Alexander demanded to the teenage vampire.

Edward remained silent. The rest of his family was watching the pair with curiosity.

Severus was getting annoyed at his son's behavior. "Alexander," he snapped in warning.

"I apologize," Alexander said to the room at large while still glaring at Edward.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my children. My name is Severus Snape-Prince. My son is Alexander Kai Snape-Prince and my daughter is Arabella Kolina Snape-Prince. While in residence here, we will be going by Prince for private reasons."

"It's a pleasure meeting you. I'm Carlisle Cullen. My wife is Esme Cullen. Our children are Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle pointed to each member of his family while he said their name.

The group remained staring at one another until Alice left her place near Jasper and made her way to Arabella.

"Hello, I'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but you can call me Alice," the pixie-like vampire said before she grabbed Arabella into an excited hug.

Arabella had stiffened when Alice threw her into a hug. She wasn't comfortable with others touching her. Alice felt her body stiffened and let go of the black haired girl.

Arabella took a step back from the vampire and leaned slightly against her brother. "Hello. I'm Arabella but please call me Bella."

"Perfect! I just know we will be the best of friends!"

"Okay," Arabella replied uncertainly.

"Lets take a seat in the living room," Severus suggested after a couple minutes of silence.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Carlisle said.

The rest of the Cullen family followed with Edward entering last.

When Edward passed Alexander, the young wizard snarled, "I thought that I told you to stay away from my sister."

"I didn't know you lived here," Edward replied with a smirk.

"Now you do," Alexander growled.

"Yes I do," Edward said before going into the living room with everyone else.

When Alexander followed shortly after, he glared at Edward's position. The bronze haired vampire had sat next to the couch Arabella and Alice had taken and was trying to engage her in a conversation.

'Ari, be careful around him,' Alexander warned.

'Why?'

'I'm not sure but something is different about him.'

'Kai, don't be ridiculous. He's really nice and I can't feel anything bad from him.'

'Please?' Alexander asked through the bond.

Arabella paused for a second. She rarely heard her brother begged as he had now. 'Fine.'

--

Carlisle, Esme and Severus sat across the room for some privacy from the teenagers.

"I must admit that I am interested in your heritage. We have only come across Vampire like ourselves."

"Yes, I would imagine so. Most people only know about turned vampires. I am a borne vampire which is much more rare."

"Borne vampire?" Esme asked.

"Correct. I was born a vampire. There are many differences between your family and myself. I can eat normal food while only requiring blood once a week. I can go out in the sunlight without worry of exposure; however, my skin is sensitive to the sun. My body does require sleep but only around four hours a night. Lastly, borne vampires can reproduce."

"Why haven't we heard of your kind before?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"There are not many left and those who are tend to stay in the wizarding world."

"Why?"

"About a century ago, some borne vampires came across the Volturi. Your royalty took an unhealthy liking to our kind and tried to recruit us into their clan. When my ancestors refused, the Volturi became angry and decided to eliminate our kind. Most were caught before they could escape and those who did went into the wizarding world."

"The wizarding world?"

"Each country has their own variation of the magical world. The world is kept separate for the most part from the non-magical world."

"Why did you come to Forks?" Esme questioned.

Severus remained quiet for a few minutes. He was debating how much he should tell the couple before him. "The British Wizarding World until recently had been under constant fear of a dark lord. About three weeks ago, this dark lord was defeated by a young girl," at this Severus looked over at Arabella before he continued. "Both of my children were deeply involved and lost important people in their lives. It became evident that they needed a new start away from it all."

"Oh my, I'm sorry," Esme said with compassion.

"They're healing," Severus answered. The potions master decided to change the subject to a much more lighter topic. "How did you come to meet Albus?"

"I came across Albus during my travels about seventy years ago. We have been in communication since then."

"So you've known about magic for a while."

"Not at first. He seemed odd to me but I wrote it off as old age. However throughout the years, whenever we would meet, I became suspicious of his actions until one day I approached him. He explained everything to me."

"That sounds like Albus."

"Yes."

--

The teens were talking about Forks and each other when Alice had another vision. After she came out of the scene, she gave Arabella a tight hug and squealed.

"Your birthday is next week!"

Arabella looked at her brother in confusion. She knew her real birthday wasn't July 31st, but she had forgotten what the correct date was. Alexander smirked at his sister while nodding his head.

Rosalie caught the exchange and raised an eyebrow at the pair. "Is something wrong?"

Arabella looked down at her hands to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks. "Oh, I've must have forgot."

Emmett boomed in laughter while the rest just looked amused.

"You simply must let me plan the party!" Alice begged while jumping up and down in her seat.

"I don't know," Arabella said uncertainly.

"Please? I've already seen that you will enjoy yourself."

"If you've already seen it, doesn't it defeat the purpose of asking?" Alexander questioned.

"Yes, but I want Bella to think that she has a choice," Alice retorted.

Arabella glared at her brother and the pixie like vampire.

Edward saw the look that Arabella was giving and decided to step in. "Don't forget dear sister that your visions are subjective. They can change very easily."

Alice glared at Edward for pointing that out and then turned puppy eyes towards Arabella.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask our father and don't forget that it's Alexander's birthday too."

"Oh don't worry, he'll say okay for a party next weekend and Alex will have his own party with the boys."

Emmett whooped for joy at the idea while Alexander and Edward glared at one another. Jasper just sighed at all the work he would be facing.

--

The evening before Alexander and Arabella's birthday came much too quickly for the Snape family. That afternoon, Severus had explained what he could to the twins about what to expect. They wouldn't know until midnight what inheritance they would receive, but Severus had his suspicions. He had a pretty good idea that Alexander would take after him as a borne vampire and Arabella would come into an elf inheritance.

Like when the twins first came into his care, both were sleeping in one room so he could watch over them. Severus thought it would be easier to help them if they were together.

As the clock stroke twelve, Severus heard dual gasps of pain. The potions master rushed first to his daughter's beside. Arabella was surrounded by a faint glow while her body adjusted to the changes. Her skin had a light glow that many girls spent money to achieve. Her ears were now pointed and she seemed to have shrunk a few inches in size. Although it was dark in the room, Severus could tell that Arabella's hair had become darker to the point that the black looked to have a bluish sheen to it. As soon as the glow disappeared, the potions master poured a pain reliever and a dreamless sleep down her throat before he headed to Alexander's bed.

His son's inheritance resembled his. Alexander's skin had paled a few shades while the teen had grown a few inches taller. Without having to look, the potions master knew that his eyeteeth had extended slightly also. Severus gave his son a pain reliever, dreamless sleep and a half vial of blood to help curb the new vampire's thirst.

After checking on Arabella once more, Severus headed to his room for some sleep. He knew the twins wouldn't wake until late that morning.

--

Arabella was the first of the two to wake that morning. She looked over to see her brother still sleeping on the bed across the room from her. Deciding to let her brother sleep some more, Arabella went into the connecting bathroom to get ready for the day. When she looked into the mirror, she discovered that she had to stain her neck to see herself. Arabella ran back into the room and went to her brother.

"Kai!"

The teen in question simple slept on.

"Kai, wake up!" Arabella growled while shaking her brother.

"Ari stop it, I'm trying to sleep," Alexander mumbled before turning over to face away from his sister.

Arabella huffed in annoyance and decided to try a different approach.

'ALEXANDER KAI SNAPE-PRINCE! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!' she yelled through the bond.

Alexander jumped up from his bed and looked around in panic. The sounds of laughter brought his attention to his sister.

"Not funny Ari," the teen grumbled.

"Oh but it was," Arabella responded between her laughter.

Alexander rubbed his head to ward off the headache beginning to form and sighed. "What did you want Ari?"

Arabella automatically sobered as she remembered why she was trying to wake her brother.

"Am I shorter than before?"

Alexander walked up to his sister and measured her against his height.

"Either you've gotten shorter or I've gotten taller."

"Both."

The twins jumped in surprise at the unexpected answer and turned to see their father leaning against the doorframe. Severus saw the questioning look Alexander and Arabella sent him and walked farther into the room.

"Alex grew about two inches while Bella shrunk about three."

"How is it fair that he grows while I shrink? He was already taller than me to begin with!" Arabella cried with indignation.

"Blame it on your mother," Severus replied nonchalantly.

"I would if I could," the teen pouted.

Alexander rolled his eyes while Severus smirked at Arabella's dramatics.

"Finish getting ready. Breakfast is waiting in the kitchen."

Both teens nodded and headed to get ready.

"Oh, and before I forget…."

The teens turned back to their father.

"Happy Birthday," Severus finished with a smile.

--

When the teens reached the kitchen after getting ready for the day, Severus was waiting for them at the head of the table. At each of their seats was a small mound of gifts ready to be opened. The twins went straight to their places and looked for permission to open them. The potions master gave a small nod and Alexander and Arabella began to tear into the paper. The first couple gifts were little trinkets that each teen had mentioned or needed. When the teens reached their final two, Severus stopped them from continuing.

"These last two gifts are special. I want you to open the thin ones first."

Arabella and Alexander opened their thin gift at the same time. Severus waited for their responses.

Alexander was the first to respond. "Seriously?"

Severus nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Arabella asked in trepidation.

"Yes, it's all legal here. We will talk about getting a car for you two once you get your license."

"When can we start practicing? Can we use your car?" Alexander blurted.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his son. "First you need to pass your permit test. That form you see before you is the application with my signature as approval. I scheduled your permit test for Monday. I would recommend studying these in the mean time," Severus said while handing a Washington Driver's manual to both teens.

Alexander and Arabella started looking through the booklet. Severus waited a few minutes before calling for their attention. "Well, I do believe you have another gift to open."

The teens put down the booklet and reached for the small box by their sides. Each box held a necklace with a sphere on the end. Arabella turned questioning eyes to her father.

Severus cleared his throat to hide his nervousness. "These are called memorias. Each sphere holds a memory that can be accessed by rolling in between your forefinger and thumb. I placed a memory in each for you to have forever."

"May I," Arabella asked.

"Of course."

As Arabella rubbed the sphere like her father instructed her to do, a memory began playing out in front of her eyes.

"_Sev, can you hold her while I grab her bottle? She's getting a little fussy," a woman that Arabella recognized as Lily Potter asked._

"_I'm not sure if I should Lily. Potter will have a fit if he comes home and sees me holding his daughter._

"_Nonsense, James won't be home for a while. Besides, you are my friend and guest and James can just stuff it," Lily argued while placing the baby into Severus' arms._

_Severus awkwardly held the baby for a moment before he began to relax and enjoy the weight in his arms._

"_See, you're a natural. I'll be right back."_

_The potions master nodded in acknowledgement while keeping his eye's lock on the little girl in his arms. The man could feel a connection beginning to grow from the infant in his arms and he wondered how it could be._

"_Why do I feel so protective of you?" Severus whispered to the baby._

_Harmony looked up into his dark eyes and yawned. _

"_If only you weren't his," Severus sighed. He stood up and began to rock the small baby in his arms. _

_Harmony's eyelids began to flutter as if she was trying to fight sleep. She wiggled around in his arms before settling against his chest and wrapping her fist into his robe. The baby looked up and gave him a small toothless smile._

_Severus knew then and there that although he hated James Potter with a passion, he could never hate the little baby in his arms. She was innocent._

_The potions master bent his head down and gave Harmony a small kiss on the forehead. "I promise you Harmony Potter, I will always protect you."_

The memory faded after the promise and Harmony looked up to catch her father's eyes on her.

"How did you get that? I thought you didn't know about us?"

"I didn't. As you saw, I thought you were Harmony Potter, daughter to James and Lily Potter. I was friends with Lily and occasionally we would get together while James was out."

"Oh."

"Yes. If I remember correctly that was the last time I saw you before you came to Hogwarts as a student. Lily and James went into hiding about two weeks after that memory."

"Well, thank you for the gift. I really appreciate it."

"You're Welcome."

"My turn!" Alexander announced shortly after while rubbing the sphere on his necklace.

"_Unky Sev!" A small two year old shouted while running to a tall man dressed in black._

"_Dragon," Severus replied softly while lifting the small boy into his arms._

"_We pway?"_

"_Draco, how do we ask properly?" the potions master instructed._

"_We pway peas Unky Sev?"_

"_Yes, I will play with you. What would you like to do?"_

"_Poosh-tins!" Draco squealed._

_Severus cringed at the pitch of the two year old's squeal but nodded in agreement. "Very well."_

_Draco began to hop in his arms while Severus walked towards the little boy's playroom where a toddler's potions kit was already set up and waiting._

"_What shall we make today Dragon?"_

_Draco jumped foot to foot as he had already anticipated this question. "Bubbuwes!"_

"_I should have guessed," Severus muttered to himself while helping the toddler begin to 'brew' the potion._

_The potion was quickly finished and Severus began to blow the bubbles while Draco tried to catch them with his mouth. When Severus wasn't paying attention, the small boy came up to him._

"_Hewe Unky Sev! Twy!" the toddler squealed before blowing a dozen bubbles into Severus' face. "It gwape!"_

_The potions master began to sputter at the onslaught of bubbles. _

Alexander began to laugh as the memory came to an end. "That was great!"

"Yes, I seem to remember that it took me an hour before the taste of grape got out of my mouth."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Alexander said with a smile.

"I'm sure you are brat."

"And thanks for the gift," the teen said seriously.

"You're welcome. Now, I would recommend you both eat."

Both teens dug into their breakfast with vigor. After they had their fill, the small family commenced into the library where they spent time going over each inheritance. The afternoon passed quietly and comfortably for everyone.

A/N: Okay....so I'm sorry if this was a little jumpy or jerky....I had a difficult time on this chapter. Good news is that I have a good idea on where this is going and on the next chapter. Hopefully it wont take me another month or two to get it out. As always.... review!


	5. Party in the USA

Finally a new chapter! I'm sorry it has taken such a long time for an update....a lot has happened in my life and I was a bit stuck on the direction of this story too. I'll try to get the next one out faster than this one took...just no promises of when. I'm looking for a new job and that is taking precedences in my time....but I do promise that I won't quit on this story or any other I write in the future. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!!!

--

"Bella!" Alice called excitedly when she saw the car pull up the driveway. The small vampire skipped over and opened the door. "I'm so excited about tonight!"

Arabella grimaced, "Hi Alice."

"Oh don't look at me that way. I already saw that you will enjoy yourself."

"So I've been told," Arabella muttered.

"Bella dear, don't forget that I can hear you," Alice said sweetly.

Alexander chuckled from the front seat.

"Alex, I didn't see you there!"

"That's hard to believe," Alexander said in mock astonishment.

"Hi Sev!"

"Manners, you pesky little vampire," Severus growled.

"Oh relax, we are practically family anyways."

Severus simply glared.

Alice smiled innocently and turned her attention to Alexander. "Jasper, Emmett and Edward are waiting for you out back. They are taking you out camping tonight."

Alexander could only groan.

"Don't worry…" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, yeah. You already say that I would enjoy myself," the teen finished sarcastically.

"No, I was going to say that I already know you will survive," the pixie vampire replied.

Alexander threw his head against the headrest and groaned again.

Arabella snickered at her brother.

"Shut up Ari."

"Have fun Kai!"

Alexander got out of the car and headed around the house.

Alice turned back to Arabella. "Come on Bella, we've been waiting forever."

Arabella turned pleading eyes to her father.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

The girl mouthed a desperate please.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Arabella glared half-heartedly at the potions master and climbed out of the backseat while grumbling about fathers who enjoy torturing their children and insane pixie vampires.

Alice beamed at Severus and skipped over to her new friend. She grabbed Arabella by the hand and started dragging the young elf towards the house.

"Come on, they're waiting for you!"

"They're?" Arabella questioned.

"Esme and Rosalie."

"Oh."

Alice and Arabella entered the house to the sight of Rosalie and Esme standing in the living room wearing pajamas.

"Happy Birthday Bella," Esme greeted while moving to give her a hug.

"Thanks," Arabella said shyly as she awkwardly accepted the hug.

"Yeah, the same," Rosalie mumbled.

"Rosalie," Esme reproached with a hint of disappointment.

"What?"

Alice decided to step in at that point. "Come on Bella, I'll show you where you can change into your pajamas."

"Alice, it's only two in the afternoon."

"Yes, but it's a slumber party!"

"And?" Arabella questioned.

Alice rolled her eyes in amused exasperation. "Bella, slumber parties require you to wear pajamas. Now quit stalling."

Arabella followed the vampire upstairs and into a guest bedroom. On the bed was a pair of light green and white pajama shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of light green slippers.

"Alice, I already have pajamas."

"I know, but these will look so much better on you!"

Arabella shook her head in surrender and gathered the outfit into her arms.

Without having to ask, Alice pointed to the door on the left. "The bathroom is through there."

"Thanks."

"No problem! Just come downstairs when you're done," Alice instructed while dancing out of the room.

When Arabella came back downstairs, she was shocked to see the living room set up as a salon, complete with a shampoo station.

Alice was at her side in a second dressed in a pink pajama set and white slippers. "I thought we could start with hair."

Arabella silently groaned while she nodded her head.

Alice squealed and dragged the young elf further into the room.

--

Alexander took his time walking around the house into the backyard. Like his twin, he was not looking forward to this weekend. When he turned the corner, he saw the three male vampires waiting on the back porch.

"Well, lets get this done with," Alexander muttered to himself in his head.

Emmett was the first to spot Alexander. "You finally made it! We've been waiting forever!"

Alexander made his way up to the three without a word.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his brother. "Honestly Emmett, we just heard the car a second ago."

"Yeah, well he is a vampire. He could have been here in a second. He decided to take his time."

"Sorry I didn't run here in excitement. I don't particularly enjoy sleeping outside," Alexander answered somewhat defensively.

"If camping is not your thing, you could always stay with the girls. I bet Alice would love to have another dress up doll," Edward supplied.

Alexander turned and glared at the vampire. Edward returned the look with a glare of his own. Jasper stepped in to defuse the situation.

"I think we should go," Jasper announced and then focused solely on Alexander. "We will be running to the campsite. Everything is already there, Emmett went and set it up this morning."

"Let's hope he can keep up," Edward sneered.

Alexander bristled at the obvious challenge. "I could out run you anytime."

"Sure," Edward retorted and started to run into the forest.

Alexander growled in frustration and quickly followed after him. Emmett and Jasper just looked at one another, shrugged, and started to run after the other two.

When they reached the campsite, Alexander was absolutely sure that they were no longer in Washington. "Where are we?"

Emmett came up behind him and answered, "Just on the other side of the Canadian border. This place has the best game for hunting."

The new vampire nodded his head while he took in the meaning of Emmett's answer. If they came here for the game, then they were going to hunt for their meal. Since his inheritance, Alexander had only drunk blood that his father gave him in a vial. He had no idea how to hunt.

Jasper saw the look on Alexander's face and could feel the uneasiness that was rolling off of the teen. "Don't worry Alex, we already guessed that this would be your first time hunting. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"Thanks," Alexander said with a slight upturn of his lips. He took his time to look around the campsite. There was a small tent off to the side while four camping chairs were placed around a fire pit. "This is it?"

Edward snorted for his spot across the site. "What did you expect?"

Alexander was about to retort when Emmett jumped into the conversation. "Pretty much. The tent is for you in case you decide to sleep. We'll wait until nightfall to hunt."

"What are we going to do until then?"

Emmett got an excited smile on his face. "Ever tried arm wrestling?"

"Excuse me?"

The burly vampire started jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh this is great! Come on, I'll show you!"

--

"Hold still Bella," Alice chastised.

"Alice, I've been in this chair for three hours!"

"I'm almost done. I swear, living with two men did nothing for you in the hair and makeup department."

"Well, even before my dad and Alex, I never really had someone to show me all this girly stuff. Hermione tried to show me some spells for makeup and hair, but I was too focused on other things to really care," Arabella explained without realizing she mentioned her dead friend.

Alice caught the slip. "Hermione?"

Arabella paled. "What?"

"You said Hermione. Who is Hermione?"

"Nobody."

"Bella," Alice questioned softly.

"Alice, lets just drop it. Okay?" Arabella begged quietly with tears in her eyes.

The pixie vampire gave a small smile and continued finishing Arabella's hair. "Alright, I am done. Look at yourself!" Alice spun the chair around so the elf could see herself in the mirror.

"Is that me?"

"Of course!" Alice squealed. "Now I think it is time to feed the elf! Esme made some food for you in the kitchen. Then we could move onto nails and toes."

Arabella groaned but allowed Alice to guide her to the kitchen. Esme had out done herself with food. There were small cakes and fruit spread across the table. Alice skipped to the fridge and pulled out some sandwiches. Arabella wondered how they knew what she liked to eat and what she avoided due to her inheritance.

"Your father told me what you usually eat," Esme said as if she could read her mind as she came into the kitchen from back.

"My father?"

Esme smiled at the question. "Of course, he's called at least twice since he dropped you and your brother off this afternoon."

"He has?"

"Don't act so surprised. Your father cares about you and your brother. Plus, this is the first time that he's been away from you since he found out he was your father. I can understand that. Whenever one of my kids leaves, I am constantly worried about them."

"Oh," Arabella said because she had nothing else to say.

Esme pulled the young girl into a side hug. "I would eat while you can. I think Alice is about ready start again without letting you eat. Rosalie and I will be in there for presents and then the movies."

"Thanks Esme."

"It's no problem dear."

--

"Dude! This is just wrong!" Emmett exclaimed while shaking out his arm after Alexander pinned him five times in a row.

Alexander raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"You just look so delicate," Emmett explained as he pulled a face.

Edward snorted.

The new vampire turned his glare from one vampire to the next.

Jasper stepped in before anything could be said. Alexander felt the effect of the blonde vampire's gift and briefly turned his glare onto him.

"So what next?"

"We still need to wait a little while longer before we hunt. Why don't we talk and get to know each other?" Jasper offered.

"Great," Alexander muttered.

"Oh! I'm first!" Emmett called as he took a seat near the fire. Jasper and Edward followed after while Alexander reluctantly took the last remaining seat near Jasper.

"Alex, why do you hate Eddy here?"

Both Edward and Alexander stiffened at the question.

"I don't," Alexander replied through gritted teeth.

"You're lying. Right Jasper?"

"He's not lying, but not telling the truth at the same time."

Alexander cursed in his head. He forgot that Jasper could read emotions. He was just happy that Edward couldn't hear his thoughts.

"I don't want him around my sister. Arabella doesn't need anymore complications in her life."

"That's not going to happen," Edward said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

Edward smirked tauntingly. "I said that is not going to happen. I will not leave Bella alone. She's my mate."

"What?" Alexander growled.

"She's my mate."

"That's a lie!"

"No its not," Jasper interrupted. "Alice saw it and I felt it when Edward realized it. Bella is his mate."

Alexander roared in frustration. "NO! We just got her back! We won't lose her to some mate," he yelled.

"Alex! You need to calm down. Edward isn't trying to take Bella away from you or your father. He just wants to get to know her."

"Though it is fun to annoy you," Edward added.

Alexander launched himself at Edward but Emmett caught him around the waist.

"Alex, lets go run some of this anger off. I bet I can beat you to the border!" Emmett suggested while showing his enthusiasm of his challenge on his face.

Alexander continued to glare at Edward for the next few minutes before agreeing. "Fine!"

The angry vampire stormed off across the clearing. Emmett smiled ruefully while he turned back to Jasper and Edward. "Why don't the two of you talk?"

Emmett and Alexander ran off into the forest and Jasper turned to Edward.

"What's wrong with you? You may not be able to read his thoughts but you know his family is going through a lot. Alice and I've both told you."

Edward sighed while running a hand through his hair. "I know. There's just something so amusing at annoying the brat. He is so overprotective of Bella. It's just easy to rile him up."

"You've got to stop it. If Bella had to choose between Alex and you, she'd choose Alex. Just try to get along with him. It will make getting to know Bella easier."

"I'll try."

"Edward," Jasper warned.

"I said I would try Jas. I can't promise anything else."

When Emmett and Alexander returned, Alexander was noticeably calmer and it was now time to hunt.

"Alright Alex, just watch us and we'll show you how its done."

Alexander nodded and followed the three vampires into the trees. The group came upon a pack of elk about thirty minutes later.

"We'll start with these. They are easy to catch and don't put up much of a fight."

Edward decided to try again with Alexander. "Watch what I do first."

Alexander looked at Edward with distrust but nodded his head eventually.

Edward slowed down his movements so the teen could follow his actions. He easily caught the elf and pinned it against the ground while avoiding the elk's antlers. The bronze haired vampire motioned Alexander over to display how to drink from the elk without causing a mess or much pain to the animal. Alexander watched with morbid curiosity. Once Edward was done drinking, the vampire buried the elk in the ditch Jasper and Emmett dug then turned to Alexander.

"Ready?"

"As ever as I will ever be."

"Then try that elk," Edward instructed while pointing off into the distance where a smaller elk than the one Edward caught was standing unknowing of its fate.

Alexander nodded and went to catch his prey. Although it took a little while longer than Edward to catch the animal, the new vampire had the elk pinned to ground and ready for drinking. Once he was done, he followed the other vampire's lead and buried the carcass. The four vampires then moved onto other prey and followed the same routine throughout the night.

When the sun started peaking through the trees, Jasper called a halt to their hunt and recommended returning to camp and then home. The other three agreed and started back.

--

"This is from Carlisle and I," Esme said while handing Arabella a small box.

The teen opened the box and found a delicate looking bracelet. "Oh Esme, it's too much."

"Nonsense. We wanted to get it for you. We asked your father to place some protection charms on it also."

"Thank you."

"It's our pleasure."

Rosalie came up next. "Here."

Arabella opened the gift up and found an IPod.

"What is it?" Arabella asked.

Rosalie scoffed at the question. "Are you serious?"

The elf bristled at Rosalie's tone. "Well, they don't usually have a lot of electronics in the wizarding world."

"An IPod holds and plays music that you can take anywhere. All of us have put music in there, so you have lots of choices." Alice explained.

"Thanks," Arabella said apprehensively.

"Sure."

"This is from Emmett!"

Arabella opened the big box and found an empty stereo system box. "It's for both you and Alex when you get your licenses and car. He'll put the sound system in for you too."

"Okay."

"And this is from Jasper and I!" Alice said excitedly.

Arabella opened the gift and found all the makeup and hair supplies that Alice had used throughout the day present. On top of that, there was a gift card for five of Alice's favorite stores with a promise of a shopping trip.

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem! I can't wait to go shopping with you! Just think off all the great clothes we can get for the start of school."

"Yeah, sure!"

"Oh Bella, you make it sound like a chore. It'll be fun!"

Arabella didn't say anything but nodded.

"Now lets watch some movies. I've got all the best chick flicks!"

The small group watched three movies before Arabella fell asleep on the couch and the three vampires left her to sleep.

--

Severus had to stop himself from driving over to the Cullen's house multiple times the next morning before his resolve broke at ten. He climbed into the car and sped to pick up his children as quickly as possible. When he reached the house, he casually got out of the car and walked to the door where Esme answered at few seconds later.

"Oh Severus, we weren't expecting you until this afternoon."

"Yes well, I forgot the twins and I have an appointment at noon. I'm sorry if it has caused any problems." Severus lied easily.

Esme knew it was a lie but smiled softly in understanding. "Of course not. Please come in. The boys just got back and are getting cleaned up. I'll let the twins know you are here."

Severus took a seat in the living room while Esme went to gather his children. Arabella came in a minute later. The potions master was surprised when the young elf went straight up to him and gave him a tight hug while climbing into his lap.

Severus remained frozen for a second before wrapping his arms around his daughter. "While I'm overjoyed that you are happy to see me what brought this on?"

"I just had a lot of time to think about it last night. I missed you dad."

Severus broke out in a genuine smile and hugged the young elf back. "I missed you too. I wanted to pick you and your brother up the first minute I woke up."

"Really?"

"Bella, it took all my will power to drive away yesterday. Now if you brother would only hurry up."

Arabella stayed silent for a minute before turning back to her father. "He'll be down in a second."

When Alexander came down and met the pair, Arabella was standing next to Severus with two bags with in her hands. She handed one to Alexander, "These are for you."

Alexander looked inside and saw various wrapped boxes. "What are these?"

"Presents."

"From who?"

"Us!" Alice chirped while skipping into the room. "Hi Sev!"

"Manners!"

"Sure!"

Severus turned to his children. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," both answered. The small family moved leave when Alice called out.

"Bella! Don't forget these!"

Arabella turned to see Alice hold out the bag full of makeup and hair supplies. "Thanks," the teen said sarcastically.

Alice ignored her tone. "You're welcome."

Severus shook his head and placed an arm around Arabella's shoulders. "Come on, let's head home."


	6. Firefly

Sorry it has been forever...I've been extremely busy and suffering from writer's block. I think I have the main events down...so hopefully I will get the next chapter out sooner rather than later. Thanks for all the support in this story...the reviews really do inspire me. As always, if you have any good ideas for this story...feel free to let me know because I do actually take them into consideration and sometimes even add them into the story. Enjoy!

The summer went quickly for the Snape-Prince and Cullen families. Alice was constantly at Arabella's side and most of the time Edward and Jasper would tag along. Alexander was still wary of Edward's intentions but he was slowly beginning to relax around the bronze haired vampire. Severus had started the twins on their sixth year lessons and all the Cullens were eager to watch their progress.

Too soon for the twins, the school year was upon them.

"Come on Bella," Alice groaned.

"No Alice, I'm not letting you buy me an entire wardrobe for the first week of school. I still have clothes that I haven't even worn yet from my birthday gift."

'Makes you miss uniforms,' Alexander thought to his frustrated sister.

'Almost,' Arabella sent back in exasperation.

Alice interrupted their conversation by dancing up to Arabella's face and giving her a pleading look. "Please Bella."

"No."

"Please."

"Alice, No."

"Why…" Alice stopped abruptly. The twins watched the spunky vampire as she stared off.

"Alice?" Arabella called.

Alice turned a dazzling smile onto her friend. "Yes Bella?"

"I'm still not letting you buy me new clothes."

"I know."

Arabella narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What do you know that I don't? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Alice replied in a singsong voice.

"Alice," Arabella growled in warning.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't buy you any new clothes," the female vampire reassured the other girl and then skipped out the door before Arabella could reply.

"She's up to something," Alexander said while standing up from his seat and walking towards his twin.

Arabella rubbed her head at the oncoming headache she felt. "I know."

Alexander hooked his arm around his sister's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you something for that headache."

The young elf laid her head against her brother's shoulder and let him guide her out of the room.

No one slept well the night before school was about to start. Arabella and Alexander were dreading being the new kids in a small school. Severus was worried about the twins being away from him. He trusted the Cullens, but he did not trust a school full of moronic teenagers and their thoughtless comments and gossip.

The next morning, the small family was racing to get ready after the restless night.

"Bella, hurry up. We are going to be late if we don't leave now," Severus called from her doorway.

Arabella looked up from her spot near the closet. "I can't find my shoes."

"Child, you have tons of shoes. Just pick a pair and let's go."

The girl sat back on her heels and shook her head. "You don't understand. Alice spent two hours yesterday just going over my outfit for today. If I deviate, she will murder me."

"Bella, we don't have time."

"But you…" Arabella tried to reason only to be cut off by her brother.

"They're in here Ari!"

Arabella jumped up from her spot and ran into Alexander's room. "Why are they in here?"

Alexander shrugged. "I don't know. You probably left them in here when you came in last night to rant about Alice and your clothes."

Arabella rolled her eyes. "Probably."

"Are you both ready to leave now?" Severus asked as he walked into his son's room.

"Yes sir," the twins answered.

"Then let's go."

The car ride was quiet while all three occupants braced themselves for what was to come. When Severus pulled up to the school he turned to face his children. "I'll pick you up after school."

Both teens nodded but looked unsure about the situation.

The potions master gave a small smile of assurance even though he felt the same way as the twins. "Everything will be fine. You know the Cullens, so just stick by them and you'll both be okay. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes sir."

"Lunch?"

"Dad, we have everything. Don't worry, we're sixteen, no six," Alexander teased to lighten the mood.

Severus raised his eyebrows in amusement. " Sometimes, I seriously doubt that. Now get out of my car."

Alexander and Arabella left the car and headed into the school towards the office.

'Ready?' Alexander thought to his sister.

'As ready as I'll ever be,' Arabella thought back.

'Well, let's get this day done with. Hopefully we will have all of our classes together.'

'I hope so too Kai.'

As it happened, Alexander and Arabella only had History and Physical Education together. However, Arabella had Pre-Calculus with Alice while she had Biology and English with Edward. Alexander shared English with Alice and French with Edward. The twins had their first class together before they split up until lunch.

By the time lunch came, both were ready for the end of the day. Everywhere the twins went in the school they were followed by stares and whispers.

Alexander was already sitting down in the cafeteria with the Cullens when Arabella and Alice walked up.

Arabella sat heavily down by her brother on the bench as Alice skipped to where Jasper was sitting and took a seat.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at his sister. "That bad?"

"Worse!" Arabella groaned.

"Why is that?" Alexander asked.

"People can't leave me alone and mind their own business. I've had at least ten guys try to ask me out!"

Edward stiffened at her declaration while Alice just giggled at Arabella's predicament.

The young elf turned a glare worthy of her father onto her pixie-vampire friend. "It's all your fault! If I was able to wear my own clothes, I wouldn't stand out so much."

Alice looked as Arabella in amusement at her accusation. "Bella, the clothes have nothing to do with it. Besides, I followed your rules and didn't buy you any new clothes. I just gave you some of my old ones."

"Alice, they still had the price tags on them," Arabella argued.

The vampire waved away the comment. "It doesn't matter. You look great and the student body is just curious about you. It's all innocent and will blow over in a day or so."

"It's not all innocent," Edward growled at the last statement before turning his attention to Alexander. "You may want to keep her away from most of the male population, especially Tyler and Mike. Actually, you may want to stay away from Jessica and Lauren yourself too."

"I will. Thanks for the suggestion, Arabella won't be going around those guys, I'll make sure of it," Alexander said seriously to Edward.

"Excuse me?" Arabella hissed. "Where do you both get off?"

"What?" Alexander asked.

"I don't need you both to act as my keeper. I am capable of holding my own."

"Bella," Edward said in a patronizing tone and with a smile one would give to humor a two year old.

"Don't Bella me!"

"Ari, we just don't want you to be hurt or uncomfortable. I know how you felt about all the attention and fame back in England and I don't want that for you here," Alexander tried to reason.

"Alex, I know you want to protect me, but I'm not a porcelain doll. I've been taking care of myself for fifteen years and I can take care of myself now too." Arabella then grabbed all her things and left the cafeteria to head to her next class early.

Alexander and Edward rose to follow her but Alice stopped them. "Let her go. She will be fine."

Both boys gave her a doubtful look but consented to her demand and sat down. The rest of the lunch period seemed to creep forward at a slow pace with Alexander and Edward constantly looking at the cafeteria doors for Arabella.

When the bell finally rang to announce the end of lunch, Edward jumped from his seat and headed towards Biology. He spotted Arabella walking towards the classroom and he tried to get her attention.

"Bella!"

The young elf turned around and glared at the vampire. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to be around you or talk to you Edward."

"Look, I'm just trying to…"

"I don't want your excuses. I just want to go to class, okay?" Arabella interrupted and then walked into the classroom.

The Biology teacher called the class to order after the final bell rang and assigned lab partners after going over the topics the class would be covering that term. It seemed like fate was against Arabella when the teacher assigned Edward and herself as partners.

Edward moved to the table they were assigned with a smirk on his face. He was very happy with his lab partner. Arabella followed with a scowl and tried to sit as far away from the vampire as possible. The rest of the period, Arabella could feel Edward watching her while she tried to ignore him. When the bell rang to excuse them to their final class rang, the elf jumped from her seat as quick as possible and moved to the door. Unfortunately, Arabella didn't see the backpack still on the ground and tripped. Edward was right behind her and caught his mate around the waist.

"I thought elves were graceful?" the vampire whispered into her ear.

"We are," Arabella growled back while trying to get out of his arms.

Edward tightened his gripped slightly at her attempt. "Really. Are you certain you don't need a watcher? You could have broken your neck just then."

His comment only infuriated Arabella further. "Let go of me," she hissed dangerously.

Even though he did not have Jasper's gift, Edward could feel the anger radiating off the girl and wisely released her from his arms. Arabella gave him one more scathing glare before she stormed out of the room and headed towards the gym.

Arabella saw her brother pacing in front of the gym doors and groaned. Alexander tried to apologize to his twin but she ignored him throughout the entire class. She seemed to make a friend with a shy girl named Angela and talked with her the whole time.

When the bell sounded to announce the end of the day, Arabella grabbed her bag and headed to the front of the school where she knew her father would be without waiting for Alexander.

Severus could tell that his daughter was mad about something from the permanent glare in her eyes. He prepared himself quickly before Arabella reached the passenger side door. As she slumped into the seat and shut the door with a little more force than necessary, Severus raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Where's your brother?"

"Coming."

Severus frowned but decided to try starting a conversation again. "How was your first day of school?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Severus probed.

Arabella turned a mix between a pissed and annoyed glare on her father as an answer.

"Just fine," Severus answered himself.

The car lapsed into silence while they waited for the other teen. Alexander slipped into the backseat two minutes later.

Arabella didn't even give her brother the opportunity to apologize when he got into the car. "Don't talk to me Alexander Kai Snape-Prince."

"But Ari…"

"I mean it! If you say another word to me, I'll hex you!"

"There will be no hexing your brother Arabella Kolina," Severus warned.

"Sure," Arabella agreed but everyone knew it wasn't true.

Severus decided to drop the matter for now and started to drive home. As soon as they reached the manor, Arabella jumped out of the car and headed straight to her room.

The potions master turned to look at his son. "What happened?"

Alexander sighed. "You really don't want to know."

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. Now answer my question Alexander."

Alexander groaned but knew he wouldn't be allowed to leave until he answered his father's question, so he told Severus everything that happened during lunch.

Severus couldn't decide whether to be proud or annoyed with his son. Regardless of what his daughter believed, she did need someone to protect and watch her. She grew up abused, something Severus regretted dearly. Even though she survived a battle with the Dark Lord, she was still fragile and innocent due to her past. However, Alexander should not have gone about it in such a Gryffindor-ish way. Where had his cunning and tact gone? Severus depended on his son to watch out for his daughter when he was not around, but he did not want Arabella to feel like he did not trust her. He would need to have a discussion with Alexander soon.

Arabella stayed angry Alexander and Edward for another three days. The two boys were continually trying to explain and apologize throughout the time, but the young elf would constantly cut them off or walk away. It wasn't until the mental bond she shared with Alexander began to give her headaches for the strain the twins were feeling that she forgave them. However, she made it quite clear to both that if they did something like that again, they would be permanently disfigured.

During the time that Arabella was not talking to her twin, Severus sat Alexander down and went over his expectations to his son. He didn't want Arabella to know that he asked her brother to watch her. She was still getting used to him as a father and didn't want to ruin the delicate relationship they have developed.

The next couple months went by smoothly. Albus would check up on the small family time to time and it was decided that the Snape-Prince family would spend Christmas at Hogwarts. The twins were the ones to actually volunteer the idea and Severus agreed after studying them intently to gage their emotions. When Arabella and Alexander mentioned the trip to the Cullens, Alice stopped right in her tracks and fell into a vision.


	7. All I want for Christmas

So here is the next chapter...sorry for such a long wait. I was waiting until fanfic fixed its updating system (or maybe its just my computer)...but I gave up. However...I did make it a little longer than usual just for you all!

BIG WARNING! The is ultra fluff... like cotton candy fluff...ENJOY!

-o-

-o-

-o-

"Oh my God! You guys are so cute!" Alice squealed after she came out of the vision.

"What are you talking about?" Alexander asked.

"I saw what you are giving your father for Christmas."

"We haven't decided if we are going to actually do it," Arabella explained.

"Apparently we do," Alexander mumbled.

"Of course you do! Believe me, he loves it!' Alice exclaimed cheerfully. 'Now we have to go shopping."

Arabella groaned. "Why?"

"Well, you two will need clothes for Christmas and we'll need clothes for the trip too."

"Trip? What trip?" Alexander asked.

Edward spoke up from the couch where he and Jasper were watching the scene. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled up to each other on the love seat next to them. "Alice saw all of us with you in London."

Arabella turned her attention to the bronze haired vampire. "How do you know that?"

Edward just tapped his head in response.

"Should have guessed," the elf sighed.

"I can't wait for all the great shopping," Rosalie added.

"I know," Alice agreed excitedly.

"Well, I am looking forward to wrestling some of those magical creatures that Severus described to us during your lessons," Emmett threw in.

"Emmett, those magical creatures will rip you apart," Alexander responded.

The burly vampire grinned and cracked his knuckles. "I'll take my chances."

The twins just shook their heads.

"Okay, we have some shopping to do. We leave in just a couple days right?"

"Our flight is on Saturday at 10 am," Alexander answered for them both.

"Jasper, we need seven tickets on the same flight."

Jasper looked up from the laptop already on his lap. "I'm already on it, but there's only six seats available in first class, so someone will have to ride in coach."

Alice smiled. "Don't worry, after takeoff whoever is in coach can move up to first."

"How?" Arabella asked.

"You'll see. Just book the tickets. I'm going to go call Carlisle and Esme to tell them what is going on and then we can leave."

-o-

-oo-

"Are you ready?" Alexander asked his sister.

"Yeah. Alice told us that we had to do this before we leave tomorrow,' Arabella answered. 'Did you check with the headmaster about the rooms?"

"Yes, he sent an owl to the Cullens confirming everything. The adjustments were made to our rooms and he had guest quarters setup for the others near ours."

"Alright, lets go."

The twins knocked on Severus' room and waited for a response.

"Come in," the potions master called through the door.

"Hi," Arabella greeted.

Severus gave a small nod of welcome. "Alex, Bella, what can I do for you?"

Arabella turned to her brother in invitation to continue.

Alexander cleared his throat. "We decided to give you your Christmas presents early." The young vampire then handed a tiny gift bag to his father and watched him pull out the tissue before lifting out a small vial of light blue potion.

Severus tried to identify the potion but realized there were at least eighty different kinds with that shade of blue. "What is this?"

Alexander nudged Arabella to signal her to hand over their second gift. "This might answer that."

The potions master replaced the vial in the bag and set it down. Afterwards, he grabbed the rectangular box that his daughter was holding out to him and unwrapped it. Inside the box were two small outfits that looked like they could fit toddlers. Severus instantly knew what the twins had given him for Christmas.

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes,' Alexander answered for them both but Arabella was nodding her head in agreement. 'The headmaster was able to retrieve the potions. It will deage us to three and a half in age for three weeks. We will still be able to remember everyone, but our teenage memories and attitudes will be blocked for the time. Meaning we will be normal three year olds with three year old emotions and limitations."

Severus just smirked at his child's rambling. "I quite remember the mechanics of this potion."

"Oh right," Alexander replied bashfully.

"When did you plan on taking the potion? It would have to be soon so you could be your rightful age by the time school started again."

"Well Alice thought it would be better if we took it tonight," Arabella supplied.

"Alice? Did all the Cullens know about this?"

"Yes. Alice saw it all in a vision. Actually, the Cullens are coming with us. The headmaster already arranged everything for their stay."

"Of course that pixie would see this. Did she see anything else that I might need to know?" the potions master asked.

"She did, but she wouldn't tell us what. However, she did make a package for you that you are to open after we've taken the potion. We don't know what is in it but it's in my room now. Kai, could you go and get it?"

"Sure Ari. I'll be right back."

Alexander returned quickly with a large box wrapped in dark green paper and a large silver bow.

Severus took the box from his son and set it on the ground. "Are you ready?"

The twins shared a look and then nodded to their father. Alexander grabbed the vial out of the gift bag while Arabella pulled an identical one out from her pocket.

"You should both lay down on my bed. The potion will knock you out," Severus instructed softly.

The teens climbed onto the bed and got comfortable. They looked at each other once more before putting the vials to their lips and swallowing it at the same time. Within seconds, both bodies began to shrink.

The potions master watched carefully for any sign of distress or pain on his children's faces and breathed a sigh of relief when there wasn't any. The man then took a few minutes just staring at the now sleeping toddlers.

His gaze first landed on his daughter. Due to Arabella's past, she looked more like a two and a half year old instead of a three and a half year old. Her stature looked fragile and delicate with no baby fat to be seen. She still had bluish-black hair that curled down to the middle of her back and the features acquired after the spells were broken.

Next he turned to his son. Alexander looked like what he did when he was really three and a half expect with his true features. The boy had gained his baby fat back in his cheeks and it gave him a healthy complexion.

Severus knew that the potion would bring the twins back to the same body that they had at that age, but it was hard to see the startling differences between the two. Alexander was healthy and strong while Arabella showed obvious signs of neglect even at this age.

After a few more minutes of taking in his children, the man turned to the large box at his feet. On the top of the box was a card attached. Severus removed the card and took a seat on the armchair near the bed before opening it.

_Dear Sevvie!_

_If you are reading this then the twins are deaged and asleep on your bed. I know you are wondering how I know, but I believe you already know the answer to that. _

"Riddles…she and Albus will get on famously," Severus muttered.

_In the box are a couple of things you may need for tonight. I forbade the twins to open it because I know they would have protested way too much if they knew what was actually there. _

_Enjoy the rest of your night and we will see you tomorrow when we pick you guys up for the airport._

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

Severus returned the card to its envelope and levitated the box over to where he sat. Instead of trying to quietly unwrap the box, the vampire simply vanished the wrapping and tape and opened the flaps. The first items that he saw were pajamas for each toddler. Both were a pair of fleece footie pajamas with one set in dark blue and the other in purple. Stuck between the two sets was a note instructing him to dress them tomorrow in the outfits that the twin gifted him with and to not worry about packing because they had all their clothes ready and in suit cases.

Next couple things were basic necessities for toddlers. Alice provided him with underclothes, Sippy cups, and a few toys. Under those items was a large, dark green baby bag to carry everything. Severus knew this would be necessary for the next three weeks in order to keep any kind of peace. The last thing in the box caused the potions master's eyebrows to rise. Before he lifted the packages out, he grabbed the note that was on top.

_Trust me Sevvie…you'll need these! I'd recommend you use them tonight and tomorrow on the plane. I've seen what happens without them and decided to save you the trouble…it is one vision I don't want to actually occur._

Severus could only smile in amusement as he took out two packages of pull-ups from the box. His amusement grew when he saw one package had a design of Disney princesses while another had some character called Bob the Builder on it. He was a bit saddened to see that Alice even had the sizes correct and all of Bella's were two sizes smaller than Alex's.

With a small yawn, the potions master rose from his seat and headed towards the bed. He quietly changed both toddlers into their pull-ups and pajamas with little fuss before exchanging his own robes for sleepwear. Once ready for bed, Severus gently climbed between the two slumbering children and cuddled them into his sides. The last things he did before following the twins into sleep was cast a perimeter spell around the bed and an alarm clock charm to wake them in time for their trip.

-o-

-oo-

Before the alarm charm that Severus placed last night could ring, quiet giggling woke the potions master. The man cracked open one eye to search out the perpetrator and saw his young son trying to smoother the noise with his little hands. Without drawing attention to himself, Severus switched eyes to check on his daughter and was surprised to see bright green eyes staring back at him.

The little girl noticed the eye on her and gave the potions master a tiny smile. Before he could give his own greeting, Severus felt a small body climb onto his stomach.

"Mornin' Daddy!" Alexander yelled.

"Alexander, why are you on top of me?" Severus asked with a mocked glare.

"I not know," the little boy answered with a shrug.

"Well, do you think you could get down so we can get ready to visit Grandpa Albus?"

"Otay!"

Severus turned to the little girl still lying next to him. "Good morning Arabella."

"Goo' Mowning Daddy," Arabella whispered.

The potions master internally frowned at the toddler's speech abilities. Apparently it wasn't only her physical development that was stunted. Deciding not to focus on the negative, Severus allowed a genuine smile to grace his face and addressed his children. "Shall we get bathed and dressed?"

Both toddlers nodded and waited for their father to help them off the bed and out of their pajamas. They followed the man into the bathroom where Severus filled up the tub with warm water and bubbles. He lifted the two into the bath and started washing them thoroughly after conjuring up bath toys to keep them distracted. Once their hair was washed and bodies scrubbed, the potions master lifted them out of the tub, wrapped them in warm towels and carried them back to his bed. He laid them down and continued to dry them off which solicited giggles from both toddlers.

Severus reached for the clothes and grabbed Alexander's outfit first. Remembering the warning from Alice the night before, he also grabbed a pull-up for the boy too. "Alright young man, lets get you dressed first."

Alexander saw the pull-up and tried to squirm away. "No nappy! Imma big boy! No need nappy no more!"

"It's not a nappy. You will still need to tell me if you have to go potty. This is just in case you forget to. That goes for you also Arabella."

The small girl quietly nodded in understanding.

Her brother wasn't so believable. "It not nappy? Pwomise?"

"I promise," Severus agreed while helping the boy stand up to slip on the pull-up and clothes. After he was done with Alexander, he did the same with Arabella expect without the fight her brother put up. He was just about to start with their hair when the doorbell rang.

"I GET IT!" Alexander yelled as he jumped off the bed and raced downstairs.

Severus shook his head in exasperation as he lifted Arabella into his arms and followed his son downstairs. The potions master ended up having to help the little boy down the stairs but eventually they got to the front door. The father spent a couple seconds trying to maneuver his body to block Alexander from escaping and balancing Arabella on his hip before he opened the door.

"ALLY!" Alexander shouted when he saw who was standing outside and slipped pass his father to greet the vampire with a hug.

"Ally?" Severus asked with amusement tainting his voice.

"It's not as bad as what they call the boys," Alice remarked while making her way into the house with the little boy still attached to her side.

It was only after Alice was through the door that he noticed she did not come alone. Rosalie walked up to the door from the car parked in front of the house and greeted Severus with a civil hello; however, her main focus was on Arabella.

"Hi Bella," the normally cold vampire greeted warmly.

"Hi Wosie," Arabella greeted softly.

The blonde vampire gave a beautiful smile and opened her arms in invitation to hold her. The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment before shifting her weight and holding her arms out to be taken from her father. Rosalie quickly adjusted Arabella against her hip and addressed Severus. "We came to watch the twins while you get ready before we all head back to our house and leave."

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"It is not a problem, we both were waiting until the sun came up before coming over. We are as excited about this as you are. It is not everyday that we get to be around children," Rosalie explained while following Severus into the living room where the other two already were.

"Well, I'll be back shortly. Alexander, behave," the potions master instructed before giving both children a kiss on the head and turning to return upstairs.

When Severus came downstairs the next time, he had trouble keeping the smile off his face. Alexander seemed to commandeer Alice and both were playing Princess and Knights. Currently, the little boy was fighting an invisible dragon while the vampire waited to be saved. He spotted Arabella cuddled up to Rosalie on the couch wrapped in the baby blanket he gave to each of the twins when they first got to Forks. It looked like the blonde vampire was able to put the little girl's hair up in a half ponytail with a white ribbon holding it. Both sets of eyes were captivated on a picture book the girls must have brought with them.

The potions master cleared his throat to get their attention. "Are you all ready? I have everything packed and the diaper bag set to go."

"Great! Lets go!" Alice called as she scooped Alex up and skipped out to the car. Rosalie followed after still holding Arabella. Severus did a final look around, accioed Alex's blanket from his room, and set the wards before meeting them out at the car. The teens had already placed the twins into car seats and waiting for Severus to climb into the passenger's seat.

Once they reached the Cullen's house, the potions master slipped out of the front seat and helped Alexander from his. Instead of setting him on his feet, Severus swung the active little boy onto his hip to keep him in reach. He watched as Alice did the same with Arabella before following Rosalie into the house.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for them in the foyer.

"Severus, great to see you again. I see you've got your hands full," Carlisle greeted with a smile as he watched Alexander try to wiggle himself out of his father's hold.

The man adjusted his hold while lightly tapping the little boy's bottom in warning and returned the greeting. "Hello Carlisle, Esme. I have to agree with you about Alexander, but Arabella is extremely quiet. I must admit I am a little worried about her behavior."

All three adults turned their attention to the little girl still in Alice's arms.

"If you like, I could look her over while we wait for the boys to return from a last minute hunting trip," Carlisle offered.

"That would be acceptable."

"I can take Alexander while you take care of Arabella,' Esme suggested. 'Alex, would you like to help me pack some snacks for our trip. I also have some muffins waiting to be eaten. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Otay Is-me!"

Severus transferred Alexander over to Esme before taking Arabella out of Alice's arms and following Carlisle into his office.

-o-

-o-

"Take a seat on the couch and place her on your lap facing me," Carlisle instructed as he went around his desk to get his doctor's bag.

Severus did as asked and waited from Carlisle to examine his little daughter. Carlisle expertly conducted multiple tests to discover her mental, social, emotional, and physical development. The potions master was quickly becoming nervous as the doctor wrote copious notes regarding his observations. Just before Severus was about to ask what was wrong, Carlisle sighed and looked up.

"I know you just found out about Alex and Bella, but her previous guardians should not have been allowed her care. The results I've gathered are a bit alarming. She is currently at a weight and height class barely acceptable for children between 24 to 30 months. They obviously didn't speak to her regularly because her speech skills are around the same. Luckily, her motor and reasoning skills are on par with children her age. Her timid and quiet behavior could also be a result from the neglect, but it may just be her personality."

Severus wanted to scream in outrage. People not even related to them hurt his daughter and he could do nothing about it. The headmaster made him promise not to attack the Dursley's after they discovered the abuse; however, that did not stop the man from picturing various forms of revenge within his mind.

Apparently Arabella could tell what he was thinking because she gently placed her hand on top of his. When he looked down into her green eyes, he swore he was looking into his sixteen year old daughter's eyes and not that of a three and half year old. "No daddy, no."

"Alright Sweetheart," Severus whispered unable to deny the little girl anything at that moment.

"Goo'."

The potions master turned back to Carlisle. "Is there anything we should do now?"

The doctor seemed to think for a moment. "I'm not sure there is a lot to do in this situation because she is actually sixteen. For the time she is three, I would recommend giving her vitamins, always talking and interacting with her, and keep her on a strict diet of small meals and snacks throughout the day. We may be able to counteract some of the effects and maybe give her a couple inches of growth in the long run."

The two vampires spent the next couple minutes discussing what types of vitamins and potions to put the little girl on when they suddenly heard Alexander shout.

"EMMY!"

"I guess the boys are back. Let's go downstairs to get this little one some food and then head out."

-o-

-o-

Alexander was happily munching on a chocolate muffin while helping Esme choose his sister's and his snacks. He tried to veto the carrot sticks, but gave up when the mother vampire promised chocolate chip cookies too. Alice had taken the Sippy cups out of the diaper bag and filled two with milk and two with Apple juice. The pixie gave the blue Sippy cup with milk to the little boy, kept the purple one with milk out for Arabella, and repacked the two with Apple juice back into the bag.

The toddler had just crammed the rest of his chocolate muffin and was reaching for another when the back door opened to reveal his favorite Cullen.

"EMMY!"

Emmett laughed at the messy toddler and lifted him into the air. "Hiya Tike!"

Alexander laughed from his position in the air and tried to reach for the vampire's neck. When Emmett brought him down to rest on his hip, the little boy simply pointed to the plate of muffins. Just as the burly teen was reaching for the requested muffin, the two men and Arabella came down from upstairs.

"I don't think so Alexander. You can have a banana and finish whatever is in your Sippy cup," Severus said.

"But….but….daddy….dey choc'ate!" the little boy pouted.

"Your sister and I haven't had any yet and you don't need anymore sugar. I already know you got Esme to pack you some cookies. I think that is enough."

Arabella looked up from her perch on Severus' hip. "Me shawa."

"That is kind of you Bella, but you both will only have one muffin. Alex already had his."

Alexander sulked for a minute before requesting the banana and settling down to eat it. Severus grabbed two muffins and settled himself and Bella at the table with the little boy. The look on Arabella's face when she tried first the muffin and then the milk almost broke Severus' heart.

Once the three were finished eating, they, along with Esme, moved into the living room where the rest were waiting. Edward and Jasper had come into the house through the front, so hadn't seen the twins yet. Edward automatically rose to his feet and rushed to Arabella when she came in with his adopted mother.

"Bella?"

"Hi Ed-T.," Arabella shyly greeted.

"Hello Princess."

Alexander heard the bronze haired vampire's nickname and kicked out from his father's arms. Severus scowled at his son, but secretly agreed with him. He wasn't yet comfortable with the vampire's relationship with his daughter. He understood that she was his mate and that he would protect and love her, but he had just got her back and was not willing to let her go so soon.

Jasper kept his distance and Severus got the feeling that he was unsure about the twins. Alice seemed to realize the same thing because she giggled.

"It's okay Jasper, you won't hurt them."

Jasper half-heartedly glared at his mate but stepped closer to the twins. It seemed that the Southern vampire felt that Alexander was less capable of breaking because he came to them.

"Hi Jazzzzzzzy!" Alexander greeted.

"Alex," Jasper replied.

Carlisle spoke up from where he was seated. "If we want to make the plane, we should leave now."

"I agree. Severus and the twins are going to drive with Carlisle and Esme while we follow in the Jeep," Alice instructed as she danced out of the house.

-o-

-o-

When they reached the airport, the two families quickly checked in and headed towards the terminal. Emmett was the unlucky on to draw the coach ticket, but Alice quickly reassured him that he would be with them shortly after takeoff. The group was able to board right away because of the twins and their tickets and they got settled into the seats with no problems.

Severus sat on the aisle in order to keep the twins from wandering off. He kept the diaper bag within easy reach just in case they needed anything.

Once the plane completed their boarding, they started to takeoff. As they ascended into the air, Arabella began to whimper and fuss.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

"Huws," the little girl sobbed as she rubbed her ears.

Severus reached over and started to rub the back of her ears but it didn't seem to help.

Alice seemed to hear the little girl and turned around to help as much as possible without leaving her seat. "Sev, in the diaper bag is some crackers, see if chewing helps."

The potions master blindly grabbed for the bag and found it. He dug into the bag and found the mentioned crackers. He gave a couple to both toddlers and waited to see if that helped with the pain from the pressure. Alexander didn't seem to be affected but was happy for the unexpected snack.

"Does that help?"

"Widdle," Arabella answered pitifully.

Severus was about to find another solution when the fasten seatbelt sign turned off. Before he could do anything else, the little girl slid down and out of her seat. She barrowed through the diaper bag and reemerged with her blanket and the picture book she had been looking at that morning. She pulled herself back onto her seat but continued to climb onto Severus' lap. The little girl wrapped the blanket around her and turned puppy eyes to her father.

"Weed to me?"

"Alright little one. Let's see if your brother wants to hear the story too. Alex?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do you want to hear a story?"

"Otay," Alexander shrugged.

Severus cautiously slid into the middle seat and rearranged both toddlers so they could see the book. Arabella stayed on his lap and Alexander leaned contently against his side. By the time he was finished with the story, both of his children were sound asleep.

Alice turned around once she heard him read the last word and smiled at the scene the three made. She slipped out of her seat and went to Severus' side. Without taking her eyes off the sleeping twins, she grabbed Alexander's blanket out of the diaper bag. The pixie-like vampire then covered the little boy and smiled at Severus while taking his ticket from the back of her seat.

"I'll be right back."

-o-

-o-

-o-

AN: Okay...I did warn you! Hope you enjoyed this edition of Begin Again and review!


	8. Magic

Hello dear readers,

Here is the next installment of Begin Again. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update this story, but I am running into the problem of writer's block. I think I have finally found a solution for this but I'm unsure. I guess you will figure out that solution by the end of this chapter; however, I am opened to any plot/story ideas from anyone. I started a new job recently, so I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but I make no promises. Anyway...I hope you enjoy this update!

Bamma

-o-

-o-

If Severus could hex an airplane, he would have. The twins had slept for a large part of the flight, only waking when the flight attendants came around with their meals. The real problem occurred about one hour ago when the plane began slowly lowering its altitude causing his daughter to start to whimper in pain again. To the new father, it was one of the longest 60 minutes in his life. Currently, the little girl was curled up in his arms with a tiny thumb stuck in her mouth and her head on his shoulder as they continued through the airport towards luggage claim. Alexander was sitting in Emmett's arms, happily chatting about the cartoon movie he watched during the flight that he was awake for.

The large group reached the baggage claim area and was greeted by the sight of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall waiting on a bench a little farther off from the crowds. Severus broke away from the Cullens, trusting them to watch over Alexander, and headed over to his two old colleagues.

"I didn't expect this welcome party," Severus stated in amusement.

"Oh silence that mouth, you know very well that we would not allow you to arrive home without being here to greet you," Minerva scolded gently as she rose to give the man a quick hug.

Most of his previous students would be shocked to know how close the two professors were. When Severus had lost Olivia and Lily, the headmaster and deputy headmistress were two of the few that Severus allowed any contact with. Throughout the time of his professorship, the potions master came to regard the two as secondary parents.

"Portkeys only take a few seconds to reach its destination," the man reminded the older women sarcastically.

"Severus, my dear boy, you cannot begrudge us of our excitement regarding your arrival. We have missed you and the twin immensely," Albus Dumbledore supplied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Albus, you know very well that nothing I have to say would change your mind when you've decided on a course of action."

"Alas, in areas of the heart, you may be correct,' the headmaster answered with a smile before turning his attention to the little child in Severus' arms. 'And whom do we have here? This couldn't be our little Arabella, could it?"

Arabella shyly lifted her head off her father's shoulder and looked at the two newcomers. Due to the provisions of the potion, she remembered both of the people before her, but could not equate their relationship to her. So the little girl came to her own conclusion in regards to their status in her family.

"Hi gwanba. Hi gwanny."

"Hello sweetheart," Minerva cooed to the deaged girl.

"Hello my dear child," Albus greeted with a twinkle in his eye.

Arabella blushed from her perch in her father's arms and buried her face into his shoulder. The little girl seemed uncomfortable with the amount of attention placed upon her. She relied on her brother to take most of the focus of those around them to save her from the spotlight. As if she magically summoned him, Alexander came running up to the small group.

"GWRAMPA! GWRANNY!" the small boy yelled.

Severus turned in the direction of his son and saw Emmett running after the toddler with a guilty look on his face. The potion master lifted his eyebrow at the vampire before catching his child by his shoulder before the boy bowled the elder couple over.

The headmaster chuckled at the young boy's antics and scooped the toddler into his arms. "Hello dear boy, did you have a good trip here?"

"Uh hu! We wode in de awplane. Is-me made choco'ate cookies but daddy made me eats cawwots too," Alexander explained excitedly to his audience.

"Carrots are important," Professor McGonagall supplied.

The little boy sighed dramatically. "I knows gwranny, but I no like dem."

"If you want to have any sweets, you must eat your vegetables, my son."

"Yes daddy or Emmy give me dem."

The group of wizards turned to the sudden choking sound and laughter behind them. Emmett stood in the middle of the group of laughing vampires with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, I didn't give the little man anything."

"Yet," Alice supplied.

"But you tolded me…."Alexander added.

"That carrots were very important," Emmett exclaimed while giving the toddler a small headshake.

"Huh?" the boy said confused.

Albus decided to take pity on his grandson and the big vampire by distracting the potions master from the scene.

"Carlisle, it has been a while."

"I agree,' the patriarch vampire replied with a warm smile. 'I believe I haven't introduced you to my family."

The headmaster smiled. "Indeed. I have yet to meet your family, but my grandchildren have told me much about them."

"I agree. It seems they have become quite attached to one another,' Carlisle replied before placing his arm around Esme. 'Allow me to introduce to you my wife, Esme."

"Hello my dear."

Esme smiled and greeted both the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

"My children. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward."

All the teens nodded as their name was called, or in Alice's case, waved happily.

"Allow me to introduce our colleague and friend, Minerva McGonagall. She is the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and Thank You for taking care of Severus and the twins."

"The pleasure is ours," Esme smiled.

"Well that we have all met, shall we return to Hogwarts?"

-o-

-o-o-

"So how has the twins really been doing?" Albus asked while sitting with Severus and Minerva in the potions master's quarters. The twins had gone down for a nap after arriving at Hogwarts.

The father gave a sigh before answering. "It's difficult to say. Alexander seems to be doing well. He keeps to Arabella and the Cullens for the most part, but I believe he is interested in a young lady he has met in school. According to him, a Miss. Angela Webber is the only tolerable muggle in town."

"The fact that she is tolerable makes you think Alex is interested in this young girl?" Minerva questioned.

"According to Arabella, the two are constantly walking together between class times and Miss. Webber has been sitting with them at lunch. He has yet to invite her home, but I believe it is only a matter of time."

"And Arabella?"

"That is a little more complicated. She is slowly allowing me in, but she still shows strong signs of neglect and abuse. It was hard to see the extreme differences between the two when they were deaged."

"If I didn't know better, I would have assumed that Alexander was at least a year older than Arabella and their personalities seem vastly different," Minerva supplied.

"When Carlisle evaluated her, he informed me that she is on the lower percentile of toddlers between 24 to 30 months old. We plan to place her on some vitamin potions and regulate her diet, but I'm worried it won't be enough."

"Have you thought of keeping her deaged a bit longer? If we could bring her to a healthy weight for her current age, it may carry over to her actual age," Albus proposed.

"We haven't, but that is an option to look into."

"Well, I believe we should enjoy this opportunity the twins gave us and discuss the options again when the deaging potion is about to wear off," the Transfiguration professor announced.

"I agree. I want to enjoy my children as babies."

-o-

-o-

"So Bella, are you ready to see Santa Claus?" Alice asked while walking down the street towards Harrods with Arabella in her arms.

"Who?"

"Father Christmas, Sweetheart," Severus supplied since he knew the little girl was unfamiliar with the term.

Arabella's face crumbled at the question. "Fava Kismas no cowe fa me."

"Of cowse Fada Kwismas come faw Awi. I tell him I wana bwoom for Kwismas," Alexander replied from his father's arms.

"I fweak. No Kismas fa fweaks," Arabella replied seriously.

"Who told you that?" Rosalie questioned the toddler while trying to keep her rage from showing in her voice and on her face. She could see that the rest of her family and Severus were doing the same.

"Anny and Unky."

"They were wrong," Edward said tersely.

"But…"

"No buts Arabella. Those people were the freaks. I know for a fact that Father Christmas will be visiting you this year," Severus interrupted.

"Otay," Arabella agreed, but still had a doubtful look on her small face.

"Now that that's clear, what do you want from Father Christmas?" Alice asked again.

"I not knowa."

"Come on Belly Bean, you can ask for anything from him. What is it you really want?" Emmett cajoled.

The little girl sat in the pixie vampire's arms silent for a while before shyly looking between her brother, father, and Alice. "Um….a ted-dy beaw?"

Severus gave his daughter a small sad smile. "Is that a question or an answer?"

"Um….ansa," Arabella whispered before barrowing into Alice's arms.

"I'm sure Father Christmas can grant that request," Severus reassured the toddler.

The group of vampires and one elf continued their way to the large department store. The young vampires had fun pointing out all the decorations to the two deaged teens. Alexander 'ohed' and 'awed' at the many lights and wreaths while Arabella quietly looked at the many colorful displays with large doe-like eyes.

When they reached the store, they went directly to the area where Father Christmas was sitting. The line went quickly for the group and soon the twins were sitting on the old man's lap together.

"Happy Christmas dear ones, what are your names?" the jolly man asked.

"I's Alex an da Belwa," Alexander answered for both.

"And what do you want for Christmas Alex and Bella?"

"I wanna bwoom!" the small boy exclaimed.

"Why do you want a broom?"

"To fwy, of cowse!"

"Of course,' Father Christmas replied amusingly. 'What about you Bella?"

"Ted-dy beaw?" the quiet toddler asked.

"I think that could possibly be arranged."

"Weally?"

"Truly," the old man said.

"Wow," the little girl whispered to herself.

"How about we take a picture for your family and then I have a special treat for you both. Look at Snowflake the elf," Father Christmas directed the two toddlers attention to the teenage girl behind a camera dressed as an elf.

"Alright, on the count of three say Christmas,' the elf said in a bored tone. 'One, two, three."

"KWISMAS!" Alexander shouted while giving a huge smile. Arabella didn't say anything, but she did give a small shy smile to the camera. The twins were then handed a candy cane each and passed onto their family.

"Did you like Father Christmas Bella?" Rosalie asked to the little girl perched in her arms.

Arabella nodded her answer then wrapped her arms around the teen's neck.

"What about you Alexander-the-Great?" Emmett asked to the boy in his arms.

"Yep!" Alexander answered while trying to get his candy cane open.

"Not yet my son, we are going to be having tea soon," Severus addressed his son as he took the sweet from his hand. Rosalie grabbed Arabella's treat and handed it over too.

"Let's look around some more before our reservation time arrives," Esme suggested.

"I agree, there are a few displays that have caught my attention," Carlisle added.

"The green tie looks the best on you Carlisle," Alice commented.

"I'll keep that in mind. Shall we meet at the elevators in a hour?"

"That would be acceptable,' Severus agreed. 'Alex and Bella, where would you like to go?"

"TOYS!" Alexander shouted in excitement.

"Wif Kai," Arabella calmly said.

"Alright," Severus agreed before turning to the teens. "Are you all coming with us?"

"Definitely! I believe I saw a giant dinosaur that is just asking to be challenged," Emmett claimed excitedly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband. "I'm coming also. I have to keep this big kid in line."

"Jasper and I will meet up with you. I saw some amazing shoes that are just calling my name!" Alice exclaimed before grabbing Jasper and dragging him away.

"I'm coming with you," Edward said simply.

"Then let us continue there," Severus instructed.

-o-

-o-

After about ten minutes of looking at the different toys, Arabella signaled Rosalie to put her down so she could get a closer look at some stuff animals on the low shelves. "Dow peas."

"Okay sweetheart, but make sure you stay by my side."

"Otay," the little girl agreed and grabbed Rosalie's trousers in her tiny fist.

"Good girl," the blonde vampire smiled before turning to watch Emmett and Alexander battle with some plastics swords.

Arabella stayed near Rosalie for a while before she spotted a dark gray teddy bear with a purple bow across the room. Without paying any attention to her surroundings, the three year old toddled over to the toy. A few feet away from her goal, she ran into a pair of legs.

"Well, what do we have here?"

-o-

-o-

"Thank you," Alice called as she grabbed her bags from the sales girl.

Jasper moved to put his arm around her shoulders when the pixie-like vampire froze mid-step. The blonde vampire knew his wife was watching a vision and could tell the second she came out of it because of the increased level of manic.

"Alice?"

"We have to go," Alice demanded as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the rest of her family was.

"What's wrong?" Jasper whispered so quietly that only him and Alice could hear.

"Jane."

"What?"

"I just hope we aren't too late. Severus would be devastated," Alice said more to herself while she increased the speed of her walk to get there faster.

The pair reached the children's area to see their family and Severus searching for the little girl.

"Oh no," Alice whispered.

"What do you know Alice?" Edward asked.

"Arabella's not here."

Severus moved to cast a location charm that would show where she was inside the building, but Alice stopped him before he could.

"Jane took her."

All the Cullens froze at that announcement.

"Who is Jane?" Severus asked as he scooped Alexander into his arms from his perch in Emmett's.

The Cullen teen looked between them trying to decide who was going to explain who Jane was to the potions master. Finally Edward stepped closer to the man and looked directly into his eyes.

"Jane is a member of the Volteri."

Severus' eyes widened and he tightened his hold on his son. "No."

"Jasper, go meet Carlisle and Esme by the elevator and bring them here. I think its best that we head back to Hogwarts and have Dumbledore help us," Edward instructed.

-o-

-o-

The group returned to Hogwarts after Carlisle reasoned with Severus that the castle was the best place to gather information on his daughter's whereabouts. The potions master was in a state of shock and guilt since discovering the little girl missing.

The teens had taken Alexander down to his quarters and laid him down for a nap. The little boy was distraught that his twin was gone and their link had gone silent due to their distance between each other.

Severus, Carlisle, and Esme were walking towards the dungeons when they came across a student staying for the holidays.

"Professor Snape, I didn't expect to see you this holiday."

"Miss Lovegood," Severus greeted the eccentric fifth year Ravenclaw in a tight voice.

"Are Harmony and Draco with you?" Luna asked.

"How do you…" Severus was startled that the girl would know who his children where but before he could finish his question, the blonde haired witch seemed to go into a trance.

"The touch of innocence Will bring the death of enemies. Peace and Happiness will be brought When the taken is found."

Luna came out of the trance to see the three adults watching her intently. "What were you saying Professor?"

Severus remained speechless as the young girl looked at him unaware of what she had just spoke.

"Don't worry Professor. I can see the Sponker flies all around your head. They tend to make one forget their words. I'll just be going. I heard the house elves have made some lovely puddings and I could go for some right now. If you'll excuse me," Luna said before skipping away.

Severus silently nodded while turning around and heading towards the Headmaster's office with Carlisle and Esme following him once again.

-o-

-o-

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the little twist at the end. I needed some kind of struggle in the story. Please review and give me your feedback. AGAIN any ideas are always welcomed! THANKS! ~Bamma


	9. Wild Hope

Sorry this has taken so long to update...I must admit that life and lack of direction has greatly impacted this story. I'm trying to work on the direction problem...hopefully I can get this story back on a roll and now fizzle with lackluster plots and ending. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Anyways...I hope you enjoy this installment...a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to get this out! Thanks for reading and ENJOY!

-o-

-o-o-

-o-

"Sister, I thought you were just going to scout the best place for food, not bring home a snack," Alec greeted Jane after seeing the little girl in her arms.

"I was, but I found this child and she intrigued me," Jane replied.

"Oh," the young vampire responded interestedly.

"She was with the Cullens here in London."

"The Cullens are here?" Demetri asked.

"I do believe I just said that," Jane snarled.

"Why would the Cullens have a toddler with them? Is she an immortal child?"

"Smell her. She is not an immortal child but she is not human either," Jane said while offering the unconscious toddler to the two vampires.

"Her smell is intoxicating but I don't want to bite her," Demetri stated.

"Where is Aro and the others? He needs to be notified of our guest," Jane asked.

"They are still taking care of the rouge vampires up in Ireland. They should be back sometime soon. Stick the girl in the spare bedroom," Alec answered.

"Yes, she should be waking soon." The young female vampire replied before carrying Arabella into the empty guest room.

-0-

-0-0-

"What did Miss. Lovegood say again?" Albus asked in concentration.

"The touch of innocence

Will bring the death of enemies.

Peace and Happiness will be brought

When the taken is found," Esme answered for the group.

"Did she say anything else that could hint of who the enemies where?"

"None," Severus said tersely.

"I don't think it is too far off to believe that the Volturi may be the enemies," Carlisle supplied.

"That is true. Your daughter did say that Arabella was taken by a member of the Volturi. Is there any way to contact them?"

"They usually stay within Italy. I am unsure why they would be in London. I'll use my contacts to try to find out the reason and where they are residing here," Carlisle told the group.

"How long will it take for you to find out?" Severus asked.

"It shouldn't take too long."

"Great, let us meet this evening after dinner. Would that be enough time?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, I should know by then."

"Then we have a plan. Severus, go spend some time with Alexander. I'm sure the little tyke is confused and distraught about his twin."

The potions master nodded once before the three vampires stood up and left the office.

As they were headed to the dungeons, Carlisle turned to Severus. "I'm going to do everything I can to get Arabella back to you. Once we get to your rooms, I'll take the kids with me to search for Jane and make contact with my sources. Try to focus on Alexander for the next couple hours."

-o-

-o-o-

-o-

Arabella shook with fear as she scooted into the furthest corner away from Jane. The little girl did not understand what was going on. One minute she walking towards the teddy bear at the store and the next she was waking up in a strange room with a teen girl watching her.

"So, you've finally decided to awake," Jane sneered.

"Wewe da-dy? Wewe Kai?"

"Who?"

"Da-dy an bwoda," Arabella replied with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"I don't know who they are. Why were you with the Cullens?" Jane questioned as she started getting impatient with the little girl.

"Who dey?"

"The Cullens, the people you were with at the store," Jane growled as she tried not to give into her impulse to cause the child pain.

"Dat was Ed-dy, Wosie and Emmy. Dey fwends."

Jane's lips curled in a victorious grin. "Alec brother," the female vampire called softly.

"Yes sister," Alec answered as he walked into the room.

"The Cullens are friends to this small creature."

"Indeed."

"I believe Aro will be happy to learn about our little guest's connection to the Cullens."

"Of course," Alec agreed.

"Lets leave the child to her sleep," Jane suggested as she walked out of the room and turned off the lights leaving the little girl in complete darkness. Through the closed door, Jane and Alec could hear a muffled sob. "We've got the Cullens finally."

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

"Daddy, were Awi?" Alexander asked sadly as Severus held him in his lap.

"I'm not sure child. We are trying to find her," the Potions Master replied quietly.

"Awi is scawed," the little boy added.

"I would believe so. I would be scared if someone took me away from you two," Severus agreed empathically.

"She cwyin' too. Dey turneded all da wights off," the toddler said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Don't wor…" the vampire started to console his child when what the little boy said sank in. "Alex, how do you know she is crying and they turned the lights off?"

"Awi tolded me," the little boy simply answered.

"You mean you can hear her?"

"Yes….ownly liddle though," Alexander answered with a little shrug of his shoulders.

"Can you talk to her too?" Severus asked quickly.

"Um….I tink so….hold on."

The potions master waited impatiently as he watched his little boy scrunched up his nose in concentration. Seconds felt like hours to the distressed father but finally the little boy looked up to the man and nodded.

"Yes and she said to huwwy cause she hafta go potty," the toddler said seriously.

Severus gave the little boy a sad smile. "Ask Bella if she knows were she is at."

Alexander became quiet once again as he tried to communicate with his twin. "Awi said no."

The potions master knew it was lucky thinking but he knew sometimes the answers come from the most unexpected places. "Tell your sister that we are coming as soon as we can and that I love her."

The little boy paused for a couple seconds before whispering, "She love you too."

Severus responded by hugging his son tighter.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

True to Carlisle's word, the vampire family was able to get confirmation that the Volturi had Arabella; however, their luck ran out when they tried to get her location. Eventually, the Cullens returned to Hogwarts and waited for the meeting to begin to give what news they had gathered.

"Edward, you need to stop pacing. We will get her back," Esme said with worried eyes for her son.

"I should have noticed. I shouldn't have left her side," Edward argued.

"There was no way you could have known this would happen. She had enough protection. Do not blame yourself," Esme reasoned.

"But she's my mate! It's my job to protect her from harm. Now Jane has her and it is all my fault."

"Stop being so selfish!" Rosalie snapped.

"What?"

"This is not about you Edward. This is about Bella. If the blame goes to anyone here, it would be me. I was the one holding her but let her down. I wasn't paying attention when she walked off. But none of that matters right now. What does matter is getting Bella back from the Volturi."

"Your sister is correct. We need to focus on getting Bella back," Carlisle injected. "Alice, have you been able to see anything?"

"Not yet, I've been watching Jane, but she seems to be keeping herself to the room that Bella is in and a gathering room. Both rooms have curtains over the windows, so I have no clue where they are."

"Keep trying. I would also recommend watching the other members. They may give us a better idea of their location," the patriarch instructed.

"I won't stop until Bella is back," the pixie vampire responded with determination.

"I know you will."

The family of vampires spent the rest of the night waiting for any clues to where the little girl could be. It wasn't until just before sunrise that the occupants all focused on the small gasp from Alice.

"Aro, Marcus and Casius just returned from their business meeting and Jane is telling them about Bella. I know where she is," Alice squealed with happiness.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

Severus left Alex with Minerva before meeting the Cullens in the headmaster's office. "Where is she?"

All eyes turned to Alice for the answer.

"She is in a manor outside of London. Apparently it is owned by one of their business associates here in England."

"Can you find it?" Esme asked in concern.

"I saw the name of the manor, but I don't think it will be easy to access."

"Why is that, my dear?" Albus questioned.

"The business associate is a wizard. He has to personally invite the person onto the property to have access," Alice explained.

"How do you know that?" Severus scoffed to keep himself for breaking down.

"Jane is no longer as careful with her thoughts and plans now. She likes the idea that we don't know where Bella is at and even if we did, we couldn't gain access to her." Alice trailed off as another vision came to her before she smiled a smile better suited for Severus.

"What has you so happy? I personally see nothing amusing about this situation," Severus growled.

"The Volturi know that Bella is some kind of creature; however, they don't know you all are wizards. I saw how to get her back."

"And that would be?" Edward snapped at his sister. Alice had been blocking Edward from the vision and the male vampire was getting extremely frustrated.

"Tell me Sev, have you ever been invited to Nott Manor?"

Severus' face paled even more than normal. Out of all the wizards that have escaped prosecution after Voldemort's death, Nott was only one that never opened his home to the Death Eaters. "Why are you asking me this? You should already know the answer! NO! NO! I'VE NEVER BEEN INVITED TO NOTT MANOR! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HER BACK NOW?" the distraught father yelled.

Alice was about the respond when Dumbledore interrupted. "I have."

"How?" Severus now whispered in disbelief. The potions master knew the current Lord Nott. The last person he would have invited to his manor was Albus Dumbledore.

"While the current and most recent former Lord Nott very much detested my presence, their predecessor, Lord Thaddeus Nott and I were quite amicable towards one another. I enjoyed multiple discussions on politics and academia over tea before he took ill about forty years ago."

"So you can go and get her. What are you waiting for?" Emmett asked.

Alice shook her head. "It's not that easy?"

"Why not?" Rosalie questioned.

"Because Aro has met her. He knows the truth about her and you," Alice replied as she looked directly at Severus at the end.

"No," Severus cried.

-o-

-o-o-

-o-

"So you are the creature that Jane told me would be the downfall of the Cullens," Aro announced into the dark room that Arabella was being held.

The little girl could not see through the darkness to see who was talking and only replied with a whimper.

"Well that won't do," Aro tutted patronizingly as he turned on the light finally. The vampire didn't need the light, but he decided to show the little girl some kindness. As the toddler's eyes readjusted to the light, Aro moved closer to where she was curled up in a corner. His senses were assaulted as he got closer to her. He could smell that the little girl had had an accident and had been crying. He could also smell what Jane was talking about. The child did not smell completely human. The scent was familiar but he could not remember where he had smelt it before. Out of curiosity, Aro moved to touch the toddler so he could view her memories. What he saw had the vampire filled with glee as he left the room, again leaving little Arabella alone.


	10. Hide and Seek

Thank you so much to all those whom have stayed with this story! I've had massive writer's block and real life business...not very original excuses but the only ones I have. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Albus walked confidently up the pathway towards Nott Manor. He knew that beyond the wrought iron gate, a scared little girl waited to be rescued. It had taken Severus, the Cullens, and himself three hours to come up with an acceptable plan to get Arabella back. Although Albus was the only person in the group to have been invited to the manor, it did not mean he would be alone. Severus was currently coiled around his wrist in his animagus form and would look for the toddler while the headmaster spoke with the Volturi and Nott after they crossed the wards. They were able to deduce that the wards would keep unwelcomed wizards and magical creatures from entering into the property, but would not be able to detect mundane animals or magical signatures from within the manor. Due to Alice, they were able to see that Severus in his snake form would not set the wards off, but she was unable to see the outcome of the plan.

Albus arrived at the gate and tapped the Nott crest twice with his wand. The gate opened after reading his magical signature and allowed passage to the old wizard. The headmaster continued up to the front door and used the doorknocker. He waited only seconds before a house elf answered the door and directed the wizard to the receiving parlor and told to wait for the master. While Albus sat waiting, he causally lowered his arm to the ground in a ruse to straighten his robes and let Severus slither from his arm.

"Good luck my son," he whispered to the snake. The snake merely inclined his head and continued on his mission to find his daughter.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Nott asked roughly as he walked into the parlor. "How did you even enter the wards?"

Albus rose from his seat and faced Therius Nott. The older wizard ignored the first question and answered the second only. "Ah, Thaddeus and I enjoyed a good discussion of politics for time to time. I was given permission to enter the wards from him."

"And what are you doing here now?" Nott growled.

"I believe you are currently housing some guests."

"What of them?" Therius questioned suspiciously.

"I merely request an audience with them," Dumbledore answered calmly but with a look in his eye that relayed he would not take no for an answer.

"Wait here," the wizard snarled before turning on his heel to inform the Volturi.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

Severus slipped from the receiving parlor without being caught by wizard, vampire, or house elf. He tapped into the parental magic that existed in every wizarding family and followed the pull that would lead him to his daughter. The snake continued his search until he heard heavy footsteps from behind and slithered into the nearest corner to avoid detection. The potions master watched with keen eyes as Therius Nott stormed to the door further up the hall and knocked firmly.

A young girl answered the door and scowled. "What do you want?"

Snape was amused to see Nott cower to the female. "I need to speak with Aro."

"Wait here." The girl then slammed the door in the male's face. A minute later the door opened again to reveal an older vampire with thin, paper-like skin and dark hair.

"Jane informed me that you wished my presence?" Aro asked congenially.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore is requesting a conference with you and the others," Nott stated while nearly sneering the headmaster's name.

"Albus Dumbledore," Aro cried in a singsong voice. 'I've been hoping to meet the wizard. We'll be along momentarily. Do advise him."

Therius was about to respond but the door slammed into his face once more. With a grumble, the man walked back towards where he came from.

Severus slithered closer to the door and waited until the group of vampires left the suite. The potions master was able to slip in while they were leaving and was relieved to see that the rooms were empty. He continued following the pull down the small hallway and came to a door with an outside lock. The father quickly transformed back and unlocked the door separating him from Arabella. His heart almost broke with he entered the dark room with only the faint sound of whimpers to greet him.

Severus lit his wand with a soft lumos and made his way deeper into the room. He did not want to frighten his daughter more than she was, so he started whispering a lullaby to the little girl curled in the corner. When he was about ten feet from the toddler, he increased the light from his wand and called her.

"Arabella, Arabella, can you hear me honey?"

The little figure in the corner was shaking, but slowly started to lift her head towards the sound and gave a tiny nod.

"Do you know who I am?" Severus asked while keeping his anxiety out of his voice. He was worried that something was wrong. The little girl did not seem to recognize him or say anything out loud.

"You da-dy. I dweaming," Arabella whispered sadly.

"No sweetheart, you are not dreaming. Daddy is here," the potions master almost sobbed in relief.

"Da-dy?" the toddler gasped.

The man could only nod at his daughter.

"Da-dy, DA-DY!" Arabella screamed as she rushed into his arms and started bawling. Severus could only hold on to her while reassuring her that it was really him and she was safe now.

A few minutes passed before the father rose to his feet with the little girl securely in his arms and pulled out a necklace with a Hogwarts emblem. The emblem was a portkey that would return them to the school. Due to the ancient magic seeped into the emblem from Hogwarts herself, the portkey could bypass any wards and transport the user to the headmaster's office.

Severus uttered the password and the two disappeared from Nott manor.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

"Albus Dumbledore," Aro called in delight.

The aged wizard stood from his seat but refused to offer his hand and merely nodded his head. "Aro, Caius, Marcus."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Aro said good-naturedly. 'Allow me to introduce you to my coven. The twins are Jane and Alec. As well as Demetri and Felix."

The headmaster nodded to each vampire before returning his focus on Aro. "I believe you have something of great importance to me in your possession."

"Really! How could that be when we've only just met?" Aro asked in false confusion. He knew from his encounter with the little girl that Albus Dumbledore considered the child his granddaughter.

Albus' eyes hardened at the question and tone of the vampire. "Yes, and I know you are aware of my connection to Arabella. Where is the child?"

"Currently safe, that is all you need to know," Marcus answered while looking unconcerned of the situation.

"I demand that you return her to me instantly. She has nothing to do with your feud with the Cullens," Albus commanded.

"You see, that is where I disagree with you. She has everything to do with the Cullens. She is the mate of Edward Cullen; as well as, the offspring of a natural vampire. She is an excellent bargaining chip."

"She is a scared little girl," Dumbledore simply said.

"A little girl whom is really sixteen years old. Oh, the wonders of magic don't you think?" Aro laughs.

"Arabella has no access to her sixteen year old memories. She is currently a three year-old with only three year old memories."

"We can still use her," Caius answered dispassionately.

Before the headmaster could refute, he felt the wards in his office go off and knew Severus had used the emblem. "Very well, I come with an invitation from the Cullens to meet for negotiation. They request your presence at the Leaky Cauldron at 2000 hours today."

"We will meet them at the requested time and place, but require the natural vampire to be present too," Aro replied as the leader.

"Very well, I shall relay your acceptance," Dumbledore replied before nodding once more and leaving the manor. As soon as he crossed the wards, he apparated to Hogwarts gates and hastily made his way to the castle.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

Alexander was sitting morosely on the couch with his grandmother when he felt his twin. Jumping up as quickly as his little body would allow, he rushed to the quarter's entrance. "We go! Daddy and Awi home!"

Minerva followed the young boy to the door but did not open it for the toddler. "What did you say Alex?"

"Awi hewe! Come on Gwanny. Must see Awi!" the little boy replied impatiently.

"How do you know?"

"I fweeled hew! Awi scawed and need Kai!"

"Alright child, we are going," the transfiguration professor stated as she grabbed her cloak from the hanger and wrapped her hand around Alexander's small one. "Do you know where they are at in the castle?"

The toddler nodded excitedly. "Yes, dey in Gwanpa woom. Woom wif de bwidie!" The small boy then proceeded to drag the older witch down the hall before coming to a halt at the stairs.

"Is there something wrong Alexander?"

"Yes, I not know whewe de woom is," Alexander answered sadly.

"No worries child, I know where the room is. We will also stop by your friends' room and tell them about Arabella."

"Tay!"

The duo made their way up the stairs and to the rooms the Cullens were assigned. Alexander was eager to tell anyone who was listening that his daddy and sister were back. The Cullens listened expectantly and were soon following the witch and toddler up to the headmaster's office.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

As soon as Severus' feet touched the carpet in the headmaster's office, he rushed to the comfortable couch in front of the fireplace. Arabella had yet to release her hold from around his neck and the potions master could feel small tremors going through her body.

"Shhh, shhh baby, we are home," Severus cooed to the frightened little girl in his arms. "Daddy's got you. I won't leave you alone. I've got you."

The pair continued to rock until the sound of the statue guarding the rooms moving interrupted the silence. Before either had time to look up, a small body climbed onto the potions masters lap and hugged the little girl.

"Awi, it's otay. Kai hewe. Me and daddy take cawe of you," Alexander whispered to his twin.

Arabella looked up from Severus' neck to see her brother next to her. Before anyone had much time to do anything, the little girl launched herself at Alexander. The father wrapped his arms around both toddlers by instinct and held onto his two babies afraid they would disappear if he let go. He was barely aware of the others taking seats around the couch or when Albus entered the office and sighed at the sight of the three of them.

Severus' focus was taken away from his children when the headmaster gently laid his hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should change Arabella before we discuss anything. The poor child cannot be comfortable in what she is wearing now."

"Of course. Let me call a house elf to retrieve some of her clothing."

Albus chuckled at the evidence that Severus was not aware of what was happening past his children. "My dear boy, Alice had a house elf bring some clothing up around ten minutes ago. They are currently in my room; as well as, a warm bath."

"Thank you," the vampire said as he tried to stand up. However, when Severus suggested to Alexander to sit with Emmett, the little boy refused to let go of his sister. "Alexander, I have to clean up your sister. I need you to be a good boy and stay with Emmett."

"No daddy. I tay wif Awi. I hewlp you take cawe of hew," Alexander stated stubbornly.

The potions master only sighed and readjusted his hold to carry both toddlers out of the office through Albus' room and into the bathroom. He slid Alexander onto the ground and asked him to try to use the potty while he undressed Arabella and lowered her into the bath. The little girl tightened her hold on Severus' shirt when he tried to pull away from her.

"Bella, I need you to let go of daddy so I can get you cleaned up," Severus gently instructed.

Arabella's eyes started to tear up until she was distracted by a big splash on the other end of the tub. When she looked up, she saw her bother sitting in the tub with a serious look on his face. "It's otay Awi. I tay in de baf wif you. Daddy will cwean us bof."

The little girl just nodded and scooted closer to her twin until she was holding his hand. As Alexander commanded Arabella's attention, the potions master quickly cleaned both his children and called a house elf to acquire more clothes for his son. When the deaged elf started to yawn, Severus decided it was time to end the bath. He grabbed Alexander first, wrapped him in a towel, and with a small pat on his bottom sent him into the bedroom. He then reached for Arabella and wrapped her in a towel, but continued to hold her as he followed Alex into the bedroom.

Arabella was laid on the bed and Alexander was helped up to sit next to her. Severus looked down at his two toddlers, "Let's get you two dressed." He reached out and summoned Alex's clothes from the bathroom and quickly dressed him. He then gathered Arabella's from the side table and read the small note on top a nappy.

_She's going to need these for a while._

_Alice_

The potions master gave his daughter a small sad smile as he dressed her in the nappy and clean clothes. Arabella did not say a word when she was put in the nappy while her brother wore normal underwear but Alexander looked like he wanted to ask why. Severus caught the look before the question could be vocalized and shook his head to stop his son. Like with Arabella in Carlisle's office, Alexander just looked at his father with eyes of a sixteen year old and nodded. Just a quick as it came, the moment left and the three were out the door and back into the office.

Severus returned to his place on the couch with Arabella in his arms. Alexander claimed the spot next to him and cuddled with Minerva on his other side. Rosalie handed the potions master and Minerva the baby blankets she had the house elves bring up with Arabella's clothes. For a while, the room was quiet while to two toddlers started to fall asleep.

"What did the Volturi say?" Severus whispered after Arabella's eyelids remain closed.

"They only saw her as a tool of negotiation. They knew she was Edwards mate and that she was the offspring of a natural vampire," Albus explained. "They also agreed to meet tonight at the Leaky Cauldron but demanded Severus attend also."

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

At precisely eight in the evening, the Cullens and Severus stepped out of the floo to meet the Volturi. Alice had informed the group that the Italian vampires were well aware that Arabella was rescued and to be on guard. Aro and the other were already seated in the very back of the pub waiting for their arrival. Once everyone was through the floo, Severus approached Tom in regards of renting a private room. With a subtle nod, the potions master led the entire party through an unassuming door off to the side of the bar.

"Carlisle," Aro greeted solemnly.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus," Carlisle responded naturally.

"I believe you stole something from us today."

"Arabella has been returned to her family and is currently resting."

"Yes, she did give me a lot of information about your family and hers," Aro said amused before he turned his attention towards Severus. "I believe you are Potions Master Snape. Your daughter was simply delightful."

"Good evening," Severus stated with as much distain as he could manage. "I would appreciate it if you would not mention my daughter to me. I am well aware of the care she encountered while under your watch."

"I'm afraid the little girl did not want to leave the room," Aro countered lightly.

The potions master intensified his glare towards the Italian vampires.

"Enough of this, let us continue on to the reason for this meeting," Marcus interrupted the silent battle between the two.

"The main reason for this meeting was to arrange Arabella's return to her father. I see no other reason to continue now that she has returned," Carlisle spoke.

"Indeed. I believe that there is other issues to be discussed," Aro countered.

"You already know that no one in our family is welling to join the Volturi."

"I'm well aware of your family's refusal. I would enjoy adding those gifts to our clan, but alas that is not what I am speaking about," Aro responded. "Master Snape, I've learned from the child that you are a natural vampire."

Severus stiffened at Aro's statement. "I am."

"I would like to invite you and your family to join the Volturi. You would be treated with the upmost respect and would be granted whatever you wish."

"I am afraid sir, I must decline your invitation," the potions master replied woodenly.

"You are knowledgeable about the history between your ancestors and the Volturi. I would recommend that you reconsider your decision," Caius answered from behind Aro.

"Unlike my ancestors, I will not allow you to intimidate myself or my family. I will respond to any aggression as a threat to our safety and act accordingly," Severus hissed.

The Volturi leaders looked to be preparing for attack when the potions master continued. "However, I am willing to extend the same aide to you as I have to the Cullens."

"And what would that be?" Marcus inquired.

"I've created potions that would allow vampires to enter sunlight without the telltale signs of their condition. I have invited a second potion that would increase the time needed between feeding by lessening the blood lust. As you have acquaintance in the wizarding world, you should be familiar with blood pops available through Honeysuckles. Lastly, I will vow to continue to inform you of any new potions created that would benefit your clan."

"What are you asking for in return?" Aro questioned.

"I simply require your clan to leave my family and the Cullens alone. We are aware of your interest in various members of both families and if anyone desires to join your clan, they will make the first move. You will seize in kidnapping my children or harassing the Cullens. If you refuse, you will bring a war that you are unprepared for and unable to win. Do not think I am the only natural vampire alive nor the only one willing to fight against you. Believe me, you will lose if you do not accept my offer."

Aro stared directly at Severus for several minutes before nodding in acceptance. Unknown to the others around them, the potions master had sent carefully constructed memories to the Volturi leader to back up his threats.

"We, the Volturi, agree to your demands and accept your offer of aide. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," Severus ended the vow. "If you will excuse me, my family is waiting for me. Expect the first package of potions within the next month." The potions master then swept out of the rented room and continued to the floo. The Cullens followed the man with amusement.

However, before the floo sent him towards the headmaster's office, Severus heard Alice squeal in excitement as she announced they were going last minute Christmas shopping. When he stepped out of the fireplace in Hogwarts, the potions master had to laugh at the look on all the Cullen males' faces.

AN: Arabella is back home with her family! Happy/fluffy chapter next, I promise!


	11. Christmas Lullaby

Sorry again for the long wait...I hope it was worth it. Enjoy!

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

Silence met Severus when he entered his quarters. The potions master proceeded from the entrance towards the room his children were sharing and quietly opened the door. What greeted the man was a sight that made him smile softly. Alexander and Arabella were on the floor between their transfigured toddler beds. The little boy was trying to engage his sister in a game of wizards and dragons while Minerva was sitting in the corner on a rocking chair watching them.

The potions master stepped farther into the room. "Hello children."

Two tiny faces snapped in his direction and before he could blink, Arabella was up and hugging his leg.

"Hi daddy," Alexander greeted from his spot on the floor.

"Hello Alex, did you behave for your grandmother?" Severus asked while lifting his daughter into his arms. The little girl in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his shoulder.

The little boy sighed greatly, 'Yes.'

"They were both very well-behaved. After you left, we had a small snack and then spent the rest of the time in here," the transfiguration professor elaborated.

The father nodded before turning his attention to the toddler in his arms. "And you Bella, were you okay while I was gone?"

Arabella shivered at the question but gave no answer to his question.

"What's wrong child?" he whispered.

The little girl wiggled her body a bit and shook her head. Severus then realized what the problem was and turned to Minerva. "Could you keep an eye on Alex for a moment? We will be back shortly."

"Awi otay?" Alexander asked worriedly.

"Yes son, we will be back shortly."

"Take as long as you need, Severus. Alex and I will just be playing while we wait."

"Thank you," the man answered and headed towards the door. Without jostling Arabella too much, the man entered his own room and continued to his bathroom. Earlier, Alice had reminded him that the little girl would probably revert back in age and require the use of nappies for a while. The potions master had opted to add a changing table in his bathroom instead of in the twins' in order to give the toddler some privacy.

Severus gently laid the little girl down on the padded table and reached for the supplies stored underneath. "Okay sweetheart, lets clean you up."

Arabella simply nodded.

The father undid the tabs after lifting the little dress his daughter was wearing and quickly exchanged the soiled nappy with a fresh one. Severus noticed the start of a rash and added some cream and powder to the little one's bum also. When he was done, he took the child into his arms and held her while whispering reassurances to her after he saw the tears in her eyes.

Arabella snuggled into his strong hold and gave a small sigh as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Come darling, lets get your brother and you ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow and we all need our sleep."

Severus was not expecting a verbal answer from his daughter and simply carried her into the shared bedroom. "Alexander, have your grandma help you pick out some pajamas and bring them back to me please."

"Tay daddy," the little boy responded without any fuss.

The potions master walked towards the little girls wardrobe and opened the top drawer. "Alright baby, which pajamas do you want to wear tonight?" he asked hoping for an answer.

Arabella just shrugged without raising her head from his shoulder.

"Come child, just pick one for me? Would you like the pink ones or the purple ones?" the man cajoled.

The little girl finally raised her head to look at the two choices and quietly pointed to the purple set. "Dat ones."

"Good choice love," Severus praised and started to dress her in the chosen clothes. By that time, Alexander had chosen a dark blue pair of pajamas with little snitches flying around them and was standing next to the pair.

"I picked dese fow bed daddy," the little boy stated proudly while handing his choice to his father.

"An excellent choice son," the potions master replied absolutely and lifted his son onto the bed to change him, including a pull-up.

Minerva excused herself after she saw that Severus had everything under control. She gave a small kiss on the twins' heads and hugged the man she considered her son before exiting the quarters with a promise to see them tomorrow at breakfast.

Once the twins were dressed for bed, Severus started to tuck them into their beds; however, Arabella refused to let go of him when he went to lay her down in her toddler bed.

"Tay wif Kai," the little girl bawled.

"Awi sweep wif Kai, daddy," came the stubborn voice from across the room at the same time.

"Okay children, you can sleep in the same bed." Severus placed Arabella next to her twin and the two moved so they were each comfortable but still touching. The potions master bent down and kissed both on their foreheads, "Goodnight my prince, Goodnight my princess."

"Night Night Daddy," Alexander mumbled already on the cusp of sleep.

"Goo' Nye Da-dy," Arabella whispered before turning to face her brother to follow him into sleep.

Severus stayed until both where sleeping peacefully before he left his children's nursery and went into the living room to relax.

-0-

-0-0-

After checking on the twins one last time, Severus headed to bed around midnight. He was awoken only a few short hours later by the sound of pitter-patter of tiny feet and little sniffles. Before the twins could reach the large bed in the middle of the room, their father was sitting up and lighting his wand to find the source.

"Bella, Alex, what is wrong?" the potions master asked while beckoning them towards him.

"Bad dweam," Arabella sobbed.

"Awi hadded bad dweam. So we sweep wif daddy now," Alexander added after his sister. He was staring at his father with a determined look on his little face.

"Come here little ones," Severus instructed and lifted both into his bed. He noticed his daughter wiggle in her spot and quickly scooped her in his arms and headed towards the bathroom after telling his son to wait on the bed. He changed her soiled nappy without hesitation and brought her back to the bed. The three settled into comfortable positions, Arabella in the middle with Alexander and Severus on either side. "What was the dream about, sweetheart?"

The little girl tightened her grip on her brother's hand and buried her head into her father's chest, but Severus could hear a weak mumble. "Bad girl, bad woom, no dwark."

"Oh child, you are safe now. They won't be coming anywhere near you from now on. Your brother and I, along with your grandparents and the Cullens, will protect you."

"Dats wight, Awi is saf. Kai wif you," Alexander added.

Arabella nodded and gave a soft sigh before falling back to sleep. Alexander quickly followed his sister. Severus watched them for a few minutes before also falling asleep.

-0-

-0-0-

A hyper knocking on the portrait door guarding their quarters woke the trio. Severus grumbled tiredly as he rose out of bed to see who the culprit was. When he saw who was standing at his door, he tried to shut it again.

"Morning Sev!" Alice chirped.

The potions master glared, "Manners you pesky creature."

Alice ignored the rebuke and skipped into the living room. "Where are the twins?"

"Probably asleep like any sane human being would be at this time in the morning," Severus snarled.

"Well, it's a good thing we are not human than," the teenaged vampire replied sarcastically and was followed by tiny giggles further in the quarters. "It looks like Alex and Bella would agree with me."

The pair turned to where the twins were peeking around the bedroom door. When the twins noticed they were caught, they quickly slipped back behind the door and ran to the bed. Alexander helped Arabella up onto the bed and waited for his sister's hand to pull him up. They were just crawling to the pillows as Severus and Alice walked into the room.

"Good morning children. I see you've had a restful sleep," Severus whispered as he gave both toddlers a kiss on the forehead.

"Mowning daddy!" Alex crowed.

"Goo' Mowning da-dy," Arabella quietly replied.

"Morning Alex and Bella! Are you ready for today?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Weady fow what?" Alex pondered aloud.

"It's Christmas Eve silly. We have a lot to do. We still need to decorate your quarters and make cookies for Father Christmas and wrap presents and…"

"Calm yourself Ms. Cullen. The twins are becoming nervous," Severus interrupted when he saw his children start to look uncomfortable with the vampire's description.

"No worries. It's going to be fun. The others should be here soon with the tree, so why don't we get you guys ready before they arrive," Alice said happily. Without pausing, the vampire swept Alexander up in her arms and walked out of the bedroom to the twin's room.

Arabella and Severus sat staring at the door for a second before a little dress and tights popped onto the bed. The potions master raised his eyebrows at the clothing but the little girl only smiled softly. With a gentle look, Severus picked up his daughter and walked into his bathroom. Once the toddler was changed and dressed, Severus carried her into the bedroom the twins shared and placed her on the ground next to her brother.

"Could you watch them while I get ready?"

"Of course."

When Severus was finished with his morning routine, he returned to the twins' bedroom to see the three occupants playing on the ground with blocks. The potions master cleared his throat and informed them that breakfast was ready in the living room. All three Snapes sat down to eat while Alice wandered around the room mumbling about wreaths, stockings, and mistletoe.

Ten minutes passed until they heard another knock on the door. Alice rushed to open it and let the rest of the Cullen family inside with excitement. Severus saw Edward and Emmett carrying a large tree and directed them to place it in the corner near the fireplace. Rosalie and Jasper followed the duo and placed several boxes around the tree. Finally, Carlisle and Emse entered his quarters with multiple bags filled with garland and other items in nature.

"We thought your rooms looked a little bare. Who wants to help decorate?" Emmett announced excitedly.

"I do! I do!" exclaimed Alexander. The little boy popped the last bite of sausage into his mouth and hopped off the chair before his father could rebuke him for his manners.

Arabella looked conflicted as she debated between joining her brother and finishing her breakfast. Severus saw this and placed his tiny daughter on his lap. He moved her plate in front of them and handed her the toddler fork she was using. The little girl gave him a thankful smile and relaxed against his chest as she ate the rest of her meal. After her plate was empty, she gave the potions master a small smile while grabbing her sippy cup of milk and walking over to her twin.

The two families spent the next three hours decorating the potions master's quarters. After they were finished, the group went up to the great hall for lunch. The twins were passed amongst the staff they were familiar with and the Cullen family. Arabella stayed mostly with Severus, but allowed cuddles from her grandparents and the Cullens. Once lunch ended, Severus and the twins headed back to their quarters. Alexander and Arabella went down for a nap while their father got to work wrapping gifts and placing them under the tree.

Later, after the twins woke up, giggles could be heard from the kitchen where Esme, Minerva, and the two toddlers were making sugar cookies. Alexander and Arabella were having fun decorating the various Christmas shaped cookies. The two adult women just shook their head and swore the twins had more frosting on them than the sweets.

Dinner was spent in the potions master's room with everyone considered family attending. The twins had just settled down from all the sugar consumed when Severus called them over with two small presents in his hands.

"Every Christmas Eve, my mum would let me open one gift before bed. It is a tradition that I intend to pass on to you two," he explained.

Alexander quickly grabbed his gift and started to rip through the paper. Arabella shyly took the gift after watching her brother and opened it cautiously. Inside the packages were pajamas done in a Christmas motif. Alexander started to strip while Arabella brought the set to her face and rubbed the soft fabric.

"Wait on second Alex, you and Bella need to take a bath before you can get into your pajamas," Severus instructed.

Alexander smiled brightly and continued to undress. The little boy then ran into the bathroom with his sister trailing behind. Severus shook his head and excused the small family from the living room with a promise to bring the children out before they are put to bed.

About thirty minutes passed until the three reemerged in the living room. Alexander was wearing a green pajama set covered in little candy canes. Arabella had on a long white nightgown with a green Christmas tree on her chest and red ruffles along the edges.

Soon the twins were put to bed and the gathered group got to work.

"Severus, do you have the stockings for Alex and Bella?" Esme whispered.

"Of course," the man answered as he summoned the two beautifully decorated stockings to the vampire.

Esme gathered both into her arms and started to fill them with all the small toys and sweets collected from everyone. Minerva was directing everyone in the room around in where to place the gifts hidden from the children.

-0-

-0-0-

-0-

AN: There will probably only be another one or two chapters left in this story. If their is anything you really want to see, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
